The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Lilly orders everyone out from the RV and without hesitation, she shot Ben point blank in his head, killing him instantly. Lee, Carley, and Kenny watch in shock as they try and decide what to do with Lilly.
1. Chapter 1: a twist of fate

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 1: a twist of fate.**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE WALKING DEAD, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**Alright, for those who have played The Walking Dead by Telltale Games, as you aware, Lily shoots either Carley or Doug, depending on who you saved before. Well, I got this idea for You Tuber named theturningdead, who posted a video of an image that looked like Ben got shot and not Carley or Doug. So I would like to thank him for the idea.**

**Anyway, the image did look like it could have been edited, but nevertheless, it did give me the idea to write this story. I hope everyone enjoys it, and if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Before we begin, let me just let you know what options I picked in the game for this story.**

**Episode 1: I saved Carley instead of Doug.**

**Episode 2: I cut David free from the bear trap.**

**Episode 2: I gave food rations to Clementine, Duck, Kenny, and Carley.**

**Episode 2: I helped Lily try to revive Larry.**

**Episode 2: I let Andy and Danny live.**

**Episode 2: I choose not to take the supplies from the station wagon.**

**Episode 3: I told everyone in the group about my past.**

**Okay, I have talked enough. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Everyone out."

"Lilly."

"Out."

This has been quite a terrible and tragic day for the Macon survivors. For three months, they had been living at their Motor Inn peacefully but that all changed today when the Save-Lot Bandits raided their camp, trying to kill anyone they see.

And to make things worse, there was traitor in their group.

Lee Everett; a man who always tries to do right by his group, he discovered a stash of their medical supplies inside a grate just outside the Motor Inn. Someone in their group had been sneaking the Save-Lot Bandits supplies. But the real question was: why?

He wanted to just forget about the entire situation, but their so-called leader however, wanted to get this bottom of this right away. Lilly suspect two people amongst the group of who the traitor could be: Ben; the young teenager who they found not too long ago after his friend and teacher were killed. And Carley, who has stuck with the group since they met in Lee's parents Drugstore.

Lilly knew that the traitor could not be either Lee, Kenny, or Katjaa due to the fact Kenny and Katjaa had Duck, and Lee had Clementine, and they would never do something to put them danger.

Everyone apart from Katjaa and Duck exited the RV to investigate what they had hit that caused their RV to stop in the middle of the road.

Lilly moved in front of the RV before kneeling down in front of it the investigate what they had hit into.

Under the RV was a trapped walker, who was struggling to crawl it's way out while it groaned and snarled, looking for a fresh meal to eat.

Lilly stood back up beside the RV to tell Kenny about the walker trapped underneath, and any damage it may have caused. "Kenny, the RV has some surface damage, but there is a walker trapped underneath."

"God dammit." Kenny sighed, kneeling down in front of the RV while leaning to the side a little so he could see his group and give them a little warning just in case they were not alone out here. "Everyone, keep your eyes pealed."

While Kenny was dealing with the trapped walker, Lilly joined with Lee, Carley, and Ben, determined to solve this traitor issue. She already had her first suspect, and that was Ben Paul. "You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody thinks."

"I think you should chill out." Ben argued, in fear that Lilly will kick him out from their group, leaving him all alone to his possible end. He would never survive at least a day on his own.

"I'm not gonna take this." Carley joined in on the conversation, knowing that Lilly suspected her to be the traitor too. She had to prove her innocence now, determined not to let Lilly push her around like she was now doing to be. "You can push Ben around, but you can't push me around."

"I'm real sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you." Lilly scold, folding her arms together while getting a new thought that her two suspects could be working together instead.

"No!" Ben shouted, slightly beginning to panic in fears that the group will kick him out.

"This dumb, fuck walker!" Kenny groaned, trying to figure out a way to get the walker out from under the RV without getting himself bitten.

"You okay over there?" Lee inquired, gazing upon Kenny when he noticed Kenny was struggling to get the walker out from under the RV.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny answered, quietly mumbling to himself about the current situation they were in with the walker. "Son of a bitch!"

Lilly moved her sight from Kenny and then back her main suspect: Ben while she curled her left hand like a fist and placed it upon her hip. "Ben, you have no other options-"

"Leave him alone." Carley interrupted her, trying to defend Ben from Lilly, knowing that it was not fair to judge both her and Ben like this just because she thinks so.

"Then tell me it was Carley, and then everything will be as bright as rain." Lilly ordered, attempting to make Ben either confess he did it or put the blame on Carley instead.

"There's no way it was Carley. It was somebody else. It could have been sneaking into our camp." Lee joined in, defending Carley from Lily, knowing that the girl he had a slight love interest in would never have done something like this.

"That's ridiculous." Llily countered, folding both of her arms together as she turned her gave towards Lee instead, thinking that what he just said was just blame stupid. "That's what you think?"

"Yes." Lee simply answered.

"Okay, fine then." Lilly replied, not really paying any attention to what Lee had said. She looked over Ben's shoulder towards Kenny to know what he thought about this whole situation and who he thinks was the traitor. "Kenny?"

"I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!" Kenny replied, too busy dealing with the walker trapped under the RV to care about the traitor situation.

Running out on her opinion on who the traitor was, Lilly decide to put it to a vote, and so far, she had her first vote.

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa." Lilly said, knowing that Katjaa was still too busy with her son in the RV, and most likely taking care of her injury after a walker knocked her down earlier today, causing her to split her head open.

"We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING!" Ben panicked, thinking that everyone was going to put it to a vote that it was him, meaning that would only lead to trouble.

Lee looked both towards Ben and Lilly, not really sure on who's side he should be on. He knew Lilly did not have any right to accusing who she thinks, but he also knew that Blu panicking would only make it worse on himself.

Lee jumped in on the conversation in an attempt to keep Ben from panicking any further, knowing that panicking would only make it worse on himself, giving Lilly more of the reason to put the blame on him. "Stop panicking. Seriously, Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath."

"Do we need any more evidence then this?!" Lilly asked, thinking that she had all the evidence she needed to put the blame on Ben about him being the traitor.

"Fuck EVIDENCE." Carley stepped in, trying to defend her friend Ben once again while she scolded Lilly with a hateful look. "Stop treating him like this."

"Shut up, Carley-"I've heard enough out of you."" Lilly growled, hearing enough shit out from Carley's mouth that was driving her angry. Before long, she gazed her sight back onto the Kenny, ready for his vote now. "Kenny! What's it going to be?"

"Just give me a damn minute!" Kenny requested, before moving back down in front of the RV to finish dealing with the trapped walker that was kind of annoying him now.

Lilly, knowing that Ben was not going to confess that he done it, attempted to force Ben to put the blame on someone else, and that was no other than Carley. She ordered him to confess, giving him time until the walker was dealt with. "Ben, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was her" Lilly pointed her finger on her right hand towards Carley "and not you."

"Stop this. You're torturing him." Carley said, trying once again to help her friend once again, knowing that the pressure was getting to him.

Everyone except for Lee argued with each other while the man from Macon tried to think of what to say next. He did not want to side with Lilly, but he did not want Ben or Carley to be kicked out from the group either.

"No!" Ben refused.

"Ben!" Lilly snapped.

"Stop!" Carley snarled.

Finally running out of any other options, Lee decided to say something that may be stupid but it might just end this argument once and for all. He turned Lilly and without hesitation, he said two words that immediately caught her attention. "I did it."

"What?" Lilly inquired, not believing what he had just said to her that had caused her to turn her attention from Ben towards Lee.

"Yeah, it was me." Lee lied, attempting to keep both Ben and Carley safe when he knew Lilly was on the verge of killing one of them. "That get you to lay off the kid?"

It did not take Lilly long to see through his lie. She knew one-hundred percent that Lee would never doing anything stupid like that; especially since he had Clementine to take care of. "I think you're capable of being a real piece of shit, but I know it wasn't you. Not with her in your life." Lilly turned towards young Clementine, who was standing by the RV door.

The sound flesh snapping filled the air with silence for a few seconds. Kenny finally managed to pull the walker free but he snapped it's body from it's legs and dragged it away. "THERE, I got 'im."

Now that the walker was free, Ben knew he was out of time. He begged Lilly to just forget about this whole traitor situation and just get back in the RV. "Please, let's just get back in the RV."

"That's not happening." Lilly interrupted, as she moved her hand behind the back of her pants to grab something while she shot an evil glare towards the young teenager.

Kenny finished off the walker by slamming his foot down onto it's head, crushing it's head and killing it once on for all. He walked back towards the others, who were all looking towards him when he was dealing with the walkers, so he could catch up on what was happening. "Now what the fuck's the problem?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a gunshot was fired and everyone fell silent. They were shocked as they looked towards Lilly, who was pointing Carley's Glock 17 pistol to where Ben WAS standing, and what they saw next shocked everyone.

Ben was laying motionless on the ground with a bullet mark in between where his left eye was, and blood smearing across the ground. Lilly had shot him without hesitation, thinking that he was the traitor.

Although Lee and everyone was shocked for a few seconds, he swiftly charged towards Lilly like a rampaging bull and gripped her right wrist with his left hand, and slammed her against the RV with his right hand. "DROP IT." he ordered.

Lilly looked towards her hand, slightly regretting what she just did. Nevertheless, she obeyed and dropped the gun from her hand.

Everyone looked down to Ben's corpse, not believing what had just happened. Why would Lilly do this? Why would she just shoot Ben like that? Sure, she may have her suspensions, but there was no need to shoot Ben in cold blood just like that.

"Holy fuck..." Kenny mumbled to himself while he watched Carley kneel down to Ben's corpse to check if he was alive or not before he had his wife shouting for him. She must have heard the gunshot too.

"KENNY, what's happening!?" Katjaa called out from inside the RV, clearly hearing the gunshot from the Glock 17 shoot through her eardrums.

"Keep Duck away from the windows!" Kenny quickly responded towards his wife, not wanting his son to maybe lean through the window and witness what had just happened "Jesus CHRIST!". He hopped over Ben's corpse to stand on the other side of him to confront Lilly of her actions. "GET IN. We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

"He couldn't be trusted, Lee, I swear." Lilly promised, still being held under the group of Lee's strong grip. "Please."

"What are you gonna do, Lee?" Carley asked, although you could clearly tell by her face that she wanted Lilly gone, and that was that. "I say we leave her here!"

"I agree with Carley." Kenny agreed, still keeping his eyes locked on towards the woman he always had an argument with back at the Motor Inn. "I say we leave her for the walkers."

"Why. Why Lilly?" Lee inquired while he tried to figure out if she should be allowed back into the RV again. He thought to himself, what could happen if he took her with them? Would she attempted to kill one of them again? But if he left her behind, would he be any better than her?

Finally, Lee made up his mind his mind, and that was to leave her behind. He could not risk letting her hurt anyone again. If he was to be shot be her, then what would become of Clementine? He released his grip fro her while he looked deep into her eyes with a hateful look. "You're not coming with us."

"I'll die out here." Lilly countered, gesturing her arm towards the road where walkers could be seen walking towards them in the distance.

"I don't care." Lee replied, leaning down and picking up Carley's Glock 17 from the ground.

"You're a murderer, Lilly." Kenny nudged, pointing his finger towards her about what she had just done: committed a murder. "We can't have you with us."

"I'm a murderer?!" You've had Lee with you this whole time!" Lilly reminded, gesturing her hand towards Lee, knowing that he had killed before the zombie apocalypse had began.

"I don't care what he did before." Kenny replied, knowing about Lee's past after he had confessed it back at the Motor Inn to him, Katjaa, Clementine, and Carley (not knowing that she already knew).

"You know?!" Lilly said surprised, realizing that there was nothing else she could possibly say that would let her back into the group.

"Yeah, he told me. I don't give a shit." Kenny answered, before he turned this conversation about murders back over to Lilly. "If we keep you with us, how long until you get ME?"

"I was trying to protect all of us." Lilly added, hoping that her former group would let her back in if you tried to convince them she was just trying to look out for everyone else.

"By killing one of our own!?" Carley said, angry at Lilly that she could just kill her right now after she just shot one of her closet friends like that.

"I don't have anything left." Lilly said, remembering that her dad was he only thing she had left before Kenny dropped a salt lick on his head while she nervously rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

Kenny looked towards her for a few seconds before declaring it was time to go before they would attract any unwanted attention. "Get in, Lee. Let's go you guys."

Carley and Kenny each shot a hateful look towards Lilly before they got back into the RV now that the walker was dealt with. Lee did the same, except it took him a little longer. He looked towards her with a angry face before joining the others in the RV, closing the door behind him.

Lilly watched as her former group drove away into the distance, leaving her all alone in the middle of the road. She did not have long to stay because walkers were closing in around her and she had no choice but to run away in order to survive.

* * *

**And chapter 1 is completed. Ben and Carley have switched places so Ben was the one who died instead, and Lee lived, giving them both a chance to develop a relationship together. As you know, I did not add the part where Carley calls Lily "A tough bitch" and saying she is just a scared little girl.**

**Chapter 2 will be here soon and some other things will be changed too apart from Carley living and Ben dying. Stay tuned, and some reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: the long way ahead

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 2: the long way ahead.**

**So, did everyone enjoy chapter 1? I hope you did. I will work on this story with every chance I get. I was busy writing a Rio story but it is done and out the way now. Enjoy.**

* * *

The remaining survivors remained silent as the RV drove down towards the road, passing every tree and walker that looked identical to the other. The events of Lily shooting Ben for thinking that HE was the traitor who was slipping the Save-Lot Bandits part of their supplies.

Inside the RV, Kenny concentrated on driving the RV down the road with his wife, Katjaa sitting beside him with their son Kenny Jr. (also referred to as Duck) sitting in her lap under his mothers' arms.

Lee and Clementine sat comfortably together on the couch, not really talking to each other that much. Possibly due to the fact Ben had died, and that may have affected her a little.

Clementine liked Ben as a friend ever since she first met him. She was the one who decided to show him some of her drawings so he would not get pulled into the argument between Lilly and Kenny.

Ben usually kept watch over Clementine during his time on watch. He even got Clementine some stickers once to put on her walkie-talkie. Ben also tried to remain a good person, and by doing so, he even began reading the bible that was in his room back at the Motor Inn.

It was unknown if Ben was the real traitor or not. Look at the facts about the others: Lee, Kenny, and Katjaa had children to take care of, and Carley was always trustworthy. However, Lee still suspects that someone could have been sneaking into their camp and taking their supplies.

While thinking about it, Lee looked back down at Clementine and placed his arm around her for comfort while smiling, hoping she was not dramatized by Ben's death. "Hey, sweat pea. How are you doing?"

"I am okay." Clementine answered her guardian who had been protecting her now for more than three months since the zombie apocalypse. "What about Ben?"

"There was no time for a burial." Lee responded, sighing as he began to close his eyes a little. Mainly from being tired after everything that had happened.

"Walkers?" Clementine inquired, knowing that walkers were the reason most of the time now when something had happened.

"Yeah. Horrible." Lee agreed, keeping Clementine cozy under his arm and allowing the young girl to rest herself down on him. He smiled as he looked down at her hat upon her head. He had never had any children before, and now that he had Clementine, he knew what it was like to be a father. "I'm glad I have you."

"Me, too. the young girl smiled at this as she moved her eyeballs up to see him. She agreed too; happy to be with Lee and trust him to protect her with his life ever since they day she met him in her house. "I heard you outside my tree house that day and thought you about dropping a hammer on your head."

"Hmm. That's nice." Lee replied, not really being affected by what she just said about her considering dropping a hammer on his head the day he met her.

"I didn't though." Clementine reminded him that she did not drop the hammer on his head his head.

"Thanks." he smiled, looking over towards the tap of the sink that was in the RV when he heard and watched water dripping from the trap into the sink slowly.

As he sat there, his attention turned to Clementine when he heard her groan a little. Lee arched a curious eyebrow for a moment before his expression changed from happy into fear when Clementine leaned her head up, revealing herself to be a walker.

"Clem! FUCK!" Lee yelled, grabbing onto her arms as she jumped towards him to take a bite out from him. "What happened?! HOLY SHIT! GET OFF OF ME!"

Lee panicked as Clementine's face moved towards his neck, ready to take a bite out from his flesh. How could this have happened so fast? She had not been near any walkers all day. First Ben, then Clementine, and now him too?!

* * *

Lee yelled a little as he woke up from his dream where he saw Clementine sleeping against him, her eyes closed and her little head rested down upon his chest like a comfortable pillow. It was just a dream.

Lee sighed in relief as he looked towards his right where Carley was sitting against the table, playing around with her Glock 17. He looked to his left when he heard Kenny calling out to him.

"You alright back there, Lee?" the man from Florida inquired, hearing his yells coming from the back of the RV when he had woken up from his nightmare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he answered, panting a little from the nightmare he just had of the only good thing left in his life coming back as a walker to kill him. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh, good then." Kenny replied, keeping his eyes locked firmly onto the road in case they were to hit anything such as walkers or any obstacles that may get in there way.

Lee then looked to his right where he saw Carley had moved from where she was sitting and now she was searching under the seat that had caused him to raise a curious face. "Carley, what are you doing?"

"Just look-" the former reporter was cut off when she discovered something under the seat she was sitting in that raised a smile upon her face. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Lee inquired, gently sitting up and leaning Clementine down on the couch, being careful that he would not wake her up from her peaceful loving sleep.

Carley stood back up and presented Lee with what she found under the seat. It was an FN SLP shotgun that she had found under her seat, along with few shells to fire along with it.

"Wow." Lee said, shocked that their luck might have just improved a little now that they had another weapon to use rather than sharing guns all the time.

"That gun's been there the whole time?" Kenny said surprised, turning his head around to see his friends behind him after hearing their happy expressions about finding something, and slightly shocked that that shotgun had been there the entire time. "Well, fuck me."

"This is going to be useful." Lee smiled, as Carley handed him the weapons, knowing that shotguns were quite powerful and Lee knew how to use a gun and he was stronger too, and to Lee's surprise, it looked exactly the same as the shotgun he used to shoot the police officer on his first day here.

Now they had more weapons to add to their collection. So far they had Carley's Glock 17 Pistol, the Winchester Model 70 bolt action sniper that they had for a while for lookout duty, and now a shotgun too. What could be next to find? An RPG?

"I agree with you there." Carley smiled, placing her hand upon her hip before she gazed over Lee's shoulder to see little Clementine sleeping peacefully. "How is she?"

"She's going okay." Lee sighed, turning himself around to look upon his adoptive daughter sleeping upon the couch comfortably. "She asked about Ben last night, but she understands that we could not give him a burial in time."

"I see." Carley replied, not really sure what to say after the events of Lilly shooting Ben in cold blood. "I am sure she will be fine. I just can't believe Lilly did what she did. She shot Ben without even hesitating."

"I know." Lee said, setting the shotgun down onto the table for safe keeping's. "Carley, if you were in my shoes, would you have left her?"

It took Carley a couple of seconds to answer Lee's question but nevertheless, she had her answer ready for him. "...Yes...She was too dangerous to keep with us, and if she stayed with us, how long before she would have shot me too?"

"I agree." Lee agreed, wondering what had happened to Lilly after they just left her on the side of the road to die after what she did to Ben as punishment for her actions.

"We got something up ahead." Kenny warned the others in the back of the RV that something he could see in the distance was blocking their way. "Dammit. Road's blocked."

Lee watched the front of the RV through the windshield as Kenny pulled the RV to a stop where a a train was blocked their way in the road.

Kenny sighed as he put the RV in brake and turned off the ignition to check out this train that was blocking their way to Savannah where Kenny hoped to find a boat. "Now we gotta deal with this."

The remaining survivors got out from the RV and decided to check out this train. Lee, Carley, and Kenny walked together to the side of the train, trying to figure out a way they could get around it.

"I take it there is not any way to get around?" Carley said, placing her hand upon her hip again, looking upon the back of the train where the train boxcars were knocked off from the track.

"Doesn't look like it. On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now." Kenny answered, knowing that they would never make it to Savannah on foot.

Lee took a moment to check his surroundings where he saw the bushes could keep them safe by making noise if there was any lurkers nearby. "This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us."

Katjaa and Duck emerged from the RV door and walked over to join the others. Duck was not feeling to well after the Motor Inn incident. He was almost bitten by a walker but luckily, Lee saved him in time. He was fine, just a little shocked.

Clementine walked out from the RV too with her little pink backpack on her back that she used to carry her little things like her drawings and her walkie-talkie she likes to keep. Despite it being broken, she preferred to keep it and pretend to talk to her parents on it because it made her feel better.

Lee watched as Clementine and Carley sat down on a log together while Katjaa sat on a tree stump with Duck in her arms to comfort him after his third time close to death with a walker.

Lee leaned down towards Clementine just to give her a few safety rules while they checked out the train. "Clem, stay close to Carley and Kat, okay? Me and Kenny are just gonna check out this train."

"Okay." Clementine replied, sitting herself down closer to Carley.

"Be careful in there, Lee." Carley warned, not wanting anyone else to die after they lost two of their own in a matter of seconds, and especially Lee after he rescued her in the drugstore a couple of months ago.

"What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive?" Lee asked, slightly chuckling a little as he walked over to inspect the boxcar. "Hadn't crossed my mind."

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter 2, everyone. Did you all like it? If so, be sure to leave a review. They help me write faster. And as you are aware, I added the shotgun in for more ammo, and Duck was not bitten back at the Motor Inn. **

**Let's see how this could change the story more. Stay tuned for chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3: bonding and new friends

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 3: bonding and new friends**

**Okay, here is chapter 3 of "only trying to do the right thing". In case you are confused with what it means, it is because all that Ben tried to do is the right thing and then he got shot by Lilly. Just in case you did not know.**

* * *

While Lee and Kenny were checking out the train that was currently blocking their way, Carley had been watching Clementine closely, who was merely sitting there, falling off into her own world.

Despite being in the same Motor Inn for three months, Carley had not gotten to know Clementine that well. She would usually watch her and Duck draw together while she was on watch, and on one occasion, she gave Clementine some batteries from the station wagon they robbed last week.

Now that they had some time to kill before Lee or Kenny could see if that train was working, Carley had the chance to bond with Clementine a little now that there was nothing to distract them such as: Kenny and Lilly arguing, on watch patrol, and hunting for supplies.

The former reporter looked towards Clementine, who seemed patient enough to wait for her guardian and friend to return, and decided to talk with her for a while to pass the time. "Hey, Clementine, how you doing?"

"I am doing okay, I guess." Clementine answered, looking towards Carley and snapping out from her day-dreaming session. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." Carley replied smiling, placing her hands into the pockets of her purple jacket she had been wearing for a while now. "So, we have not talked much, have we, Clem?"

"I guess." Clementine agreed, knowing that what Carley meant and that they did not really have the chance to talk much.

"So, maybe this is the chance for us to get to know one and other." Carley explained, wanting to get to know the young girl better such as: her hobbies, her interests, and other various hings, but first, was the most awkward question. "So, how old are you?"

"...I'm nine." Clementine answered, revealing her age to be different that last time Lee or anyone had asked her. "My birthday was four days ago."

When she had first met Lee at her house, she contacted him on her walkie-talkie three months ago, Lee asked her how old she was, and she answered to be eight, and in return, Clementine asked Lee how old he was, revealing him to be thirty-seven. But the question was: why did Clementine not tell anyone about her birthday? Normally, young kids would be enthusiastic about their birthday.

Carley decided to ask the young girl why exactly didn't she tell anyone about her birthday, especially Lee. "Clementine, you are nine? Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?"

"I guess I didn't think it was a big deal." Clementine answered, placing one hand over the other while she looked away from the older woman she was currently trying to bond with.

Carley could not help but smile at the young girl. Despite not being around Clementine for long, she remembered when Lee told her that Clementine was not like other girls. Clementine was more aware of what was happening, and she was smart for her age too and very mature. She could be a little shy sometimes around other strangers, but was soon as she gets to know them, she does not feel shy anymore.

Carley then placed her right hand on Clementine's left hand and held it carefully, smiling as the young girl turned her attention back to Carley. "Clementine, of course it is a big deal. Even if the world is not normal anymore, it is still important to remember the good times."

"I know." Clementine sighed, now feeling a little upset that she did not tell anyone, but nevertheless, she smiled and held Carley's hand in return.

"Tell you what. When Lee and Kenny are finished, how about we go and tell them you are nine now?" Carley asked, gently patting Clementine's hat with her free hand.

"I would like that." Clementine agreed, adjusting her hat after Carley had accidentally knocked the tip of her hat over her eyes.

* * *

Back with Lee Everett and Kenny, the two had made their way up to the cab of the train where a dead train engineer laid in the seat. Luckily for them, he had never turned into a walker and must have died in the crash. But as luck would have it, Kenny accidentally pushed a button out of curiosity that had allowed them to release the breaks, and revealing the train was still working.

While Kenny tried to figure out how to get this train moving, Lee made his way around the other side of the train to check things out until he spotted a crashed car. The man form Macon slowly approached the car where a dead body laid against the wheel.

Lee approached the car even more and was spooked in a split-second when a loud groan came jumping out from the car. "Jesus!"

Lee was about to pull out Carley's Glock 17 that she lent him just in case, but stopped when he saw the walker in the car was trapped in the driver's seat due to his seat belt still being buckled down. He considered just shooting the walker to put it out from it's misery but a gun shot was too loud to risk. "Too loud." he mumbled quietly to himself.

The walker trapped in the car groaned as it leaned out it's arms towards Lee, ready for a sweet, delicious meal of flesh and blood, but due to it's no intelligence, he could not get free to grab him.

Lee looked towards the walker and talked to himself about how seat belts were usually meant to save lives but it made this walker trapped in there for who knows how long? "I thought those things were designed to save lives."

Lee then looked towards the bottom of the seat where he saw a small box of animal crackers. He got the idea that those were food and maybe they were not out of date yet. But unfortunately for him, the former driver of that car won't be willing to just let him pick them up.

Opening the door slowly, Lee got an idea; a risky one but it just may work. He leaned close towards the walker and prepared to push the button of the seat belt buckle to set him free. "You aren't going to like this."

In a quick of a flash, Lee grabbed the walkers hand and swiftly pressed the buckle before moving back away. Now that the walker was free, it could move towards him. Lee waited for the walker to get closer to him as it crawled along the seat before he slammed the car door against it's head, crushing it's brains and finally putting it out from it's misery.

Now that it was dead, it was safe to get those animal crackers. He leaned in there and grabbed them from under the seat before checking the date underneath them. And lucky for him, these crackers were good enough to eat for another year.

Lee climbed back up the ladders and back into the train cad where Kenny sat in the drivers seat, not really doing nothing much except trying to figure out how this train works exactly. While looking around, Lee gasped a little at the sight of a possible of a miracle.

A piece of paper hung against a wall caught Lee's interest enough to make him look at them where he saw the words "Engine Start up" wrote on the top of the paper. "Shit, this is it. Instructions on starting the engine...Damn. Pages are gone...I can kinda see the indentations from the writing."

Lee took the papers with him while he tried to figure out a way he could find a way to read them. If he was to find a way to make the indentations clear, then they could definitely get this train started right now and be on their way out of here.

He moved his eyeballs upwards when he remembered something that Clementine had showed him yesterday back at the Motor Inn.

* * *

_Lee walked over to Clementine where the young girl was sitting next to a wooden crate with some paper, pencil, chalk to keep her busy for the day. He knelled down to her so they could finally talk after Lee had just got back from Macon with Kenny after the hunt for supplies . "Hey, Clementine."_

_Clementine stopped whatever she was drawing at the moment to greet her guardian. "Hey, Lee."_

_Lee looked towards Clementine's drawing where he saw a picture of half of a leaf. He decided to ask her what she was drawing to make conversation between them both. "What's that you're working on, Clem?"_

_"It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher Miss Moore showed us to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once." Clementine explained to Lee, before he picked up both the drawing and the leaf to show Lee that they were exactly the same. "See? It's the same! Uhm, kind of."_

_"That's really something." Lee praised, learning something new everyday, even though he use to be a history teacher before the apocalypse began._

_"I'll make one for you, too!" Clementine said._

* * *

Lee snapped out from his thoughts, remembering how Clementine used a pencil for her leaf rubbing drawing. Maybe he could use the same idea to make the indentations clear. Although it was a long-shot, it may just work. But problem was, he did not have a pencil?

"Damn, I don't have pencil." Lee mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head nervously, until he remembered that Clementine loved to keep her drawings, and that gave him the idea she might have kept her pencil too. "Clementine!"

He ran out from the train and joined the others, who were still sitting where they had been sitting. When Lee got over to them, he saw Duck was feeling better after the walker incident back at the Motor Inn. The young boy was chatting away with his mother, who looked like she seemed to be listening, but then again, she could just be pretending to listen and simply nodding her head. Either way, he carried on talking.

Lee walked over to Clementine and Carley, who were both talking little ways with each other until they saw Lee coming towards them. He knelled down to Clementine, in hopes she had a pencil still. "Hey, Clementine, Carley."

"Hi, Lee." Clementine greeted, happy to see her guardian *even though he has only been away for a few minutes).

"How goes the train?" Carley inquired, wondering if the train was functional after she had heard a hissing noise coming from train. "Does it work?"

"That's what I'm here to talk." Lee answered, shifting his attention from Carley back to Clementine. "Clem, do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"Yeah! I kept one in my backpack." Clementine replied, picking up her little pink backpack and opening up the zip. She placed her hand in the bag and scattered through it, feeling for anything wooden until she eventually found a pencil and gave it to Lee. "Here you go, Lee. Are you going to draw something?"

"You could see that, Clem." Lee smirked, standing back up onto his feet, followed by him patting Clementine's head a little. "Thanks."

Before leaving, Lee remembered the animals crackers he had found in that car nearby the train. He turned around and handed the box of animals crackers to Carley, who did not seem to ask where he got them from. "Here, Carley. Give these to Clementine and Duck to share."

"Will do, Lee." Carley smiled, before she attempted to open the box, but was struggling a little to open it. She eventually got them open and looked back towards Lee, who was merely smirking at her.

"First, batteries, and now boxes." Lee joked, smirking as he folded his arms together.

"Haha, you are so funny." Carley sarcastically replied, offering the box towards Clementine, who took a couple of the crackers into her hand to eat. "You are never gonna let me live down the batteries, are you?"

"Nope."

Lee left the two girls to get back towards the train cab in hopes he could get this train started by using the pencil Clementine had gave him in attempted to use the leaf rubbing trick to reveal the writing. He climbed back into the train cab where his friend Kenny was busy fiddling around with the buttons.

Now that he had the pencil, Lee would attempt to use the leaf rubbing trick on the piece of paper. Lee picked up the notepad and scribbled the pencil across the paper and was shocked to see it had worked! The indentations were clear now, and he could see what he needed to do. "Perfect."

"You can read it now?" Kenny asked, noticing what Lee had said after he had scribbled the pencil along the paper.

"Yeah." Lee answered, focusing carefully at the notepad where he saw a couple of pictures and a couple of numbers from the indentations. "Should be able to just follow the steps to get the engine on."

"Sounds good." Kenny agreed.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Lee had discovered how to start up the engine, and as a miracle, it worked. The entire train was working perfectly and could take them all anyway they wanted to go. But unfortunately, the second boxcar was still attached to the first boxcar, and it was damaged, meaning they had to unhook it from the first boxcar.

Lee was the one to do this task by using a wretch he found inside the train cabin. After he was free, he climbed back into the first boxcar to get through back to the other side rather than walk around. He looked inside where he saw a mattress (along with other various things) scattered across the floor.

"You touch any of my stuff?"

Lee jumped at the sound of the voice and swiftly turned around where he saw a man who looked around in his middle fifties, wearing a greenish long coat, a red scarf, and dark greenish pants, followed by finger-less gloves. The man slowly walked towards Lee, waiting patiently for the man to answer his question.

Although Lee was not really sure what to do with this new stranger, he decided just to be honest to him due to him taking the map of the train routes he had found earlier. "I took the map of the train routes."

"That's fine, you can have that." the man replied, letting this stranger take the map of the train routes without any trouble at all.

"Really?" Lee inquired, thinking that this man could be just pretending to be nice so he could get the jump on him and the others, just like with the St. John's.

"Yeah, I got 'em all up here." the man replied, pointing his finger towards his head for Lee to understand he was referring to his memory. He turned back to his mattress and he even had to admit that this place was not pretty good. "I guess it's no worse for wear. Name's Chuck. Charles if you're fancy."

"Lee." Lee introduced himself, now knowing the strange to be named Charles (Chuck for short).

"That your crew outside?" Chuck asked, looking back for a quick second to the others who were still in the same position where they had been since they left the RV.

"Yeah." Lee responded, still being honest to the man he just met, despite the fact he did not look dangerous, but you never know when that could just change in the blink of an eye.

"And the guy in the cab?" Chuck added, nodding his head towards the direction of the train cab.

"Him too." Lee answered.

"I saw you walking through here and thought about scaring the pants off of you." Chuck admitted, smirking a little about the fact he just the perfect opportunity to scare someone in a zombie apocalypse.

"What?" Lee asked, raising up a curious eyebrow.

"But I couldn't force myself to do it." Chuck continued, wanting to show that he was not really a bad man.

"You're still kinda freaking me out." Lee admitted, still a little worried about Chuck.

"Train folk'll do that. Already met everyone outside; they all warmed to me right quick in direct sunlight." Chuck said, turning around from facing Lee and jumping out from the boxcar (or his so-called home) to go and join the others outside.

Lee followed the homeless man shortly and joined the rest of the group, who seemed to take a liking to the man. He walked back over towards Carley and Clementine to check on them, and Clementine was the first one to greet him.

She stood up and ran towards Lee with a smile on her. "You met Chuck!"

"Yeah...I did." Lee replied, gazing over towards Chuck, who was sitting next to Carley on the other side of the log with a guitar stood up next to him. Lee knew none of his group had a guitar before so he assumed it was Chuck's.

"It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change." Katjaa said to Chuck, finally a little bright full now that she finally met someone who was alive rather than seeing dead people walking around trying to kill people everyday.

"He gave us candy. Duck, too!" Clementine added.

The others looked towards the young boy who seemed to be doing a lot better than last time, sitting next to his mother, eating out from a candy bar. He looked up where he noticed everyone looking towards him. "What?"

Before long, Lee looked back towards Chuck and decided to thank him properly for giving the kids candy, and not scaring the living daylights out from him. "Welcome."

"Thank ya." Chuck grinned.

"You met, Kenny?" Lee asked, noticing that Kenny was still in the train cab and had not been out since he got in there.

"Sure did. Man shares my love of the road." Chuck answered, placing both of his hands upon both of his knees.

"That's for certain." Lee agreed, remembering how Kenny said that before the apocalypse began, he loved to travel. Kenny mentioned that every vacation they got, Kenny would take Katjaa and Duck on road trips around all of America.

Before long, Lee was greeted by Kenny, who had finally came out from that train cab to be with the others. He walked towards Lee to make sure for certain that the train was ready to move on out of here. "So that's it? We're cut loose?"

"Seems that way, yeah." Lee answered, shrugging his shoulders in mid-sentence.

"Great." Kenny grinned, before him and Lee walked back towards the others, getting ready to finally get out from here and get to somewhere where their will be boats. "We don't got much left, so just gather whatever you have. Let's go."

Lee and Kenny watched as the reaming survivors got what they had left from inside the RV and got into the back of the boxcar. All except for Chuck, who stopped where he saw in front of Kenny, who decided to ask him if he was coming too. "Want a ride?"

"Well, it sounds like you're taking my home." Chuck replied.

"That's a yes then." Kenny said, taking Chuck's answer to be a way of saying "Yes"?

"Haven't found anything for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar." Chuck said, walking towards the boxcar door before he climbed inside with Carley, Clementine, and the others.

Now that everyone was in and accounted for, Lee and Kenny went to the train cab again for Lee to show Kenny how the train works so they could be on their way out of here before any lurkers showed up. Before long, the train began moving along the tracks, seconds later, it was moving at least forty miles per hour, taking them towards Savannah where hopefully, there will be boats for them to get out of here.

* * *

**And chapter 3 is completed. Most of this is the same as the game except for Clementine and Carley began bonding with each other, and that Lee gave those animal crackers to Clementine and Duck rather than just for Duck. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: the way to Savannah

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 4: the way to Savannah**

**Alright, everyone, I bring you-drum roll please (drum roll) chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you stick around because I will not be one of those author's who write two chapters and then stop.**

**Also, I have added up a voting pole to my page about The Walking Dead Game Season 2 prediction. Feel free to vote. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The remaining survivors remand silent while the train they were riding on past multiple trees that all looked exactly the same. It would be a while until they reached Savannah, so to past the time, each of them were doing something.

Lee sat with his back against the boxcar wall with the Winchester Model 70 bolt action sniper beside him. Kenny was with Katjaa and Duck in the train cab when Duck was so enthusiastic about sitting in the drivers seat with his father. Carley and Clementine were talking little ways with each other on the other side of the boxcar, and as for Chuck, he sat by the boxcar door with his legs dangled out, playing a guitar to pass the time.

Lee did not have much to say really during this train ride. He would usually talk to Clementine for a while, but she was busy talking to Carley, and he did not want to disturb them both.

There was something on his mind that was going to be a huge problem: Clementine's parents. He remembered back to the day when they first met when he heard a message on the answering machine that Clementine's parents were there on vacation, and then he remembered hearing Clementine's mother speaking her final words before she was cut off.

How could Lee possibly tell Clementine that her parents were dead? If not, how would he avoid the subject if Clementine asked him if they were going to look for her parents while they were there?

Lee was soon dazed out from his thoughts when he saw Carley and Clementine walking over towards him before they both sat down beside him. He smiled, and decided to not think about Clementine's parents for now. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Lee." Carley greeted, setting herself beside him on his left side. She smiled and continued on with the rest of the reason why she was here. "Clementine has something she would like to tell you."

"Oh." Lee looked towards Clementine, who was sitting on his right side, with a good yet nervous smile on her face. "What is, sweat pea?"

Clementine looked away from Lee for a couple of seconds, slightly shy to tell him what she wanted to tell him. She looked back at her guardian and without hesitation, she just came out with it. "My birthday was four days ago, Lee. I'm nine now."

"Really?" Lee inquired, wondering why Clementine did not tell him this due to the fact they had been together now for more than three months, and they were closer than anyone could imagine. Why would she not tell him this? "How come you didn't tell me, Clem? Not that I'm mad about it. Just curious."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Clementine answered, rubbing her hair slightly with her right hand.

Lee could not help but smile at the young girl. He knew when kids normally had a birthday, they would be enthusiastic, but Clementine as not like other kids. She was smart for her age (as mentioned when she told Katjaa about first grade and how easy it was), and she was much more mature too.

Lee placed his hand onto Clementine's and held it carefully while he looked towards Carley, who gave him a wink in return. He looked down towards while he spoke. "Clem, of course it is a big deal! I know things are not normal anymore but we can still act like the world can be normal. Listen, I know it was a four days ago, but I wish you a happy birthday."

"Me, too." Carley joined in, smiling towards Lee when she saw how much of a father he could have been if he had children of his own. "Happy birthday, Clementine."

"Thanks." Clementine smiled, happy to have Lee as her guardian and friend she could have ever wanted.

Lee was about to say something further to his adoptive daughter before all of them suddenly heard shouting coming from the train cab. "OH, SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!"

It was Kenny who had shouted out a warning to the others. In a split second, Lee grabbed onto Clementine so she did not fall and hurt herself. The train came to a sudden stop, the brakes made a loud noise as it stopped to a complete stop.

Everyone exited the train to investigate what the problem was and why Kenny had brought the train to a sudden stop. They all walked towards the front of the train where they saw a bridge up a head, and saw a tanker truck up ahead with two tankers attached to the back, and one of them petroleum tankers hanging off the bridge that was blocking their way.

Kenny groaned in frustration as he observed the obstacle blocking their way. He could not believe yet another thing was stopping him from getting to Savannah. First the train, and now this tanker. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!"

"Kenny, please no swearing in front of the kids." Katjaa requested, not wanting her son or Clementine to hear any swearing and end up inheriting themselves.

"Sorry, hon." Kenny apologized, sighing as Lee walked beside him, holding Clementine's hand while he carried his rifle in the other.

"Hmm. I dunno; I ain't got much experience with yall's fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train." Chuck suggested, thinking that their train could easily blast through this tanker easily.

"That things not full of milk, Charles." Kenny reminded, knowing this tanker was full or gas or diesel, but either way, it could explode. "That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode."

"Hmmm," Lee hummed, trying to think of what to do next, and how to get past this tanker. "I guess we could-"

"Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off." a voice called out from the top of the bridge.

The group followed the sound of whoever called out to them, and looked up to to the bridge where they saw two people; one of them was a short guy, wearing a brown hoodie, dark blue jeans, and he looked to be Persian-American. And the other one was a much taller woman, wearing a white and purple jacket, light blue jeans, and she looked to be African-American.

The man must have heard Kenny shouting which may be the reason why he warned them not too yell so much.

"Are you guys going to be trouble?" the woman asked, not seeming to be so trustworthy of the group she could see below. "Because we could have just kept walking."

"No, we're friendly." Lee called out to them in return, before he looked towards Carley and gave her a little signal not to pull out her pistol.

"That's what everybody says." the woman replied, again, still thinking they could not be trusted.

"We know." Lee agreed, taking his memory back to when they first saw the Save-Lot bandits, and when they met the family.

"Let's give these guys a break." the man said to what Lee assumed was his girlfriend. He seemed to be more trustworthy than his girlfriend, and wanted to give these new people a chance.

"We'll see." the woman replied.

"You guys got a problem with your train?" the man asked, until he noticed the tanker that was blocking it's way and retracted his question. "Never mind. Why don't one you come up to check it out?"

Lee was the one who volunteered to go up there and check out these new people and to see if they could help with the tanker. He gave Carley the job of keeping watch while he would go up up there to talk to them.

Before he left, Kenny gave Lee a friendly warning that if they were to try anything, they would not let them get far.

Lee handed his rifle over to Kenny before he walked towards the ladders that would take him to the top of the bridge where the man and woman were waiting. As he was climbing up the ladders and almost reached the top, he heard the two what sounded like arguing between them both.

"A group is what we need."

"They're what you think we need. We're doing fine."

"For now. What about when?"

"Stop it." the woman snapped when she saw one of the group members had finally got up there to meet them.

The two stopped the argument for now, and the man was the first one to introduce himself to him. He smiled as he turned towards him. "Hey dude, I'm Omid."

"Lee." Lee introduced himself too.

"Christa. What's the deal with the train." Christ asked, wanting to know why the survivors they had just met were riding a train rather than stay in one stop for a camp.

"We're driving it." Lee answered like it was obvious to why they were riding a train.

"OH, MAN." Omid said like he was excited that the fact they had a train while his girlfriend rolled her eyeballs around.

"Look, you want to help us out?" Lee asked, crossing his arms together, wanting to get this tanker out of the way before they noise that the train made would attract any unwanted attention from Walkers of bandits. "We could use some able bodies and...yeah, we really need some help."

"What's in it-" the woman was about to ask what's in it for them before she gazed over to the ladders where she saw someone else climbing up the ladders.

"Oh, shit!" Omid enthusiastically said, not believing what he saw climb up the ladders that gave him a little excitement and maybe a little hope too. "Goddamn, you guys have a kid!"

Lee arched a curious eyebrow of how Omid knew that before he turned around where he saw Clementine had climbed up there too. "What are you doing up here?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid?" Omid asked, still shocked about Lee's group had a kid and that he thought those who could not look after themselves were easily killed. Nevertheless, he was still hopeful. "What's your name?"

"Clementine." the young girl answered, not really seemed bothered that Omid got to swear.

"Oh, so he gets to swear?" Lee said, crossing his arms together yet again, remembering when ever he swore in front of Clementine, she would usually mention it as her parents taught her that swearing was bad.

"Well, this is great." Omid said as he turned back towards his girlfriend, who seemed to be shocked as well that their group had a child with them. "See, things are looking up."

"You're not her dad." Christa said, knowing well fact that Lee was not her dad just be telling by his skin color. "He down there?"

"It's that obvious?" Lee said, knowing how she could tell he was not Clementine's dad just by looking at him.

"To me." Christa replied, placing a hand upon her hip as she looked down towards Clementine.

"And no, he's not down there." Lee replied, placing both his hands out while he looked down to Clementine. "I found her the first day all this happened. Her parents are in Savannah. I'm looking after her until then."

"Hmm. And what about everyone down there?" Christ asked, looking down towards the remaining the group, who all seemed to act like nothing was evening happening.

Lee took a deep breath as he began to explain to Omid and Christa about who everyone was and their story. He gestured his hand towards each member so they knew who everyone was. "Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck are one family. They were coming back from Kenny's sister-in-law's place until they saw everything that happened and decided to take shelter at a farm."

"Duck?" Omid said, turning his head to the side, wondering what kind of parent would name their kid that.

"It's just a nickname. He is actually named Kenny Junior." Lee explained, before continuing the rest of his story. "Carley use to be a new reporter, and we found her near the beginning when he were looking for help. We just met Chuck though, but he seems like an all right guy."

"Alright." Christ said, looking back towards the tanker that was blocking their trains way. "That tanker is your real problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving on the road. Alone."

"We would appreciate the help." Lee said smiling, happy that he managed to convince them to help him.

"You can't just blast through it, I guess." Omid said, knowing that tanker's could explode at any moment if they tried to blast their way through it.

"If you could get it down, the rest would probably be pretty easy." Christa suggested an idea that could help them move the tanker.

"We'll start there." Lee agreed, as they all decided it was time to go.

* * *

Carley, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, and Chuck turned their attention towards the bridge when they saw Lee and Clementine had returned, along with the man and the woman they met not too long ago.

Lee walked towards the group first and introduced these two new people they just met. "Guys, this is Omid and Christa."

"Wow, you guys got two kids!" Omid said, noticing Duck who was standing next to his mother, yapping her ear off. "Damn!"

"Y'all never seen a kid before?" Kenny inquired, adjusting his baseball cap across his head while he looked towards the shorter man.

"Not since doomsday." Omid answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously with his right hand.

"Ya'll want some candy?" Chuck offered,

"You wanna get started on that talker?" Omid asked Lee, wanting to help Lee ASAP in a chance to ride on the train with him, or better yet, get to drive it himself.

"I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa inquired, wanting to get to know Clementine a little more due to her being a kid and all, and that she was able to survivor for a quarter of a year since the dead risen.

"And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens." Kenny offered to Omid just in case something WERE to go wrong, they had to be prepared.

Omid soon got excited and did not hesitate to decline his offer. "Seriously? ALRIGHT!"

"Come on then." Kenny said, climbing up the ladders towards the train cab with Omid following him behind. "Also, someone might wanna have a look inside that station back there, too."

Now that there plan was set, everyone decided to do different things to pass the time for a while until the tanker was gone and out the way. Kenny was busy showing Omid how the train works, Katjaa and Duck sat in the boxcar together, Carley stood on the boxcar roof with her Glock 17 in her hand, keeping watch for any walkers, and to top it off, Clementine was getting along with Christa.

Lee had to find a way to get this tanker out of the day before it was too late, but how? Trying to shoot the hitch that held the tanker's together would surely not work, and unhooking it would not work either due to the hook being stuck. The only option left was to cut through it with something.

For now, Lee walked back over to Clementine and Christa, who were both sitting together nearby. He leaned down to Clementine to her height and decided to join on what they were talking about. "You interrogating this woman for us?"

"Yep." Clementine nodded.

"She set off any alarm bells?" Lee asked, trying to make sure Christa was not a thief like the Save-Lot Bandits or cannibals like the .

"Not yet." Clementine skeptically replied.

"She's very thorough." Christa complemented on Clementine.

"That's what I like to here." Lee said smiling, before standing back up.

"That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto, no?" Christa asked, noticing the walkie-talkie Clementine was holding onto in her hands.

"It's busted, but...It means something to her." Lee explained, making sure Christa understood why she held a walkie-talkie to her.

"Ah, I understand." Christa said, now knowing why Clementine held onto that radio because she likes to pretend to talk to her parents on it to make her feel better.

Lee then decided to ask where Christa and Omid were from. If they were going to be around for a while, it would be good to know. "Where you from?"

"San Francisco." Christ answered, placing both of her hands upon her knees. "Me and Omid were on a road trip together because he wanted to go on "The great American road trip". Who the hell is into Civil War history anyway? Other than old white guys?"

Lee smirked in response as he slowly raised his right hand up. He too liked Civil War his story due to him use to being a history teacher before all this began.

"Wonderful." Christa grinned. To her, it was bad enough Omid was a geek, and now he had someone else to talk about this history to. "You two will be thick as thieves."

* * *

**And chapter 4 is completed. Omid and Christa have joined the group. And Lee now knows Clementine is nine-years-old. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to review. Also, like I mentioned above, I have a new voting poll on my profile. Be sure to vote.**


	5. Chapter 5: new friends, old troubles

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 5: new friends, old troubles**

**Okay, here I bring you chapter 5 of my story, and I know some of it may seem similar but I will be changing the story quite a bit as a further on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

While the remaining survivors were all doing different various things, Lee had climbed up to the train cabin to check up on Kenny, who was showing Omid how the train works just in case something WERE to happen.

Lee got inside the train cabin where he saw Kenny sitting in the drivers, explaining to Omid, who was resting against the metal board, how the train works.

"I don't know what the does yet." Kenny continued, referring the switch beside him; the only switch they have not touched yet. "Don't touch it."

Omid let his curiosity get the best of him and leaned his right hand down to touch it but quickly rejected his hand when Kenny pushed it back.

"I said don't touch it, jackass." Kenny warned, obviously not wanting to risk anything happening to the train since it was their only way of transport, and walking was clearly not an option these days.

"Teaching him anything yet?" Lee inquired, wanting to know if the new stranger was going to be useful or not.

"Trying to.." Kenny replied.

Lee nodded and shifted his attention towards, Omid, who turned towards Lee too. He looked down at the shorter man and thought of a way that they could get to know each other a little better. "You like Civil War history, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." Omid answered, clearing showing that he loved Civil History. He decided to ask the taller man how much he knew too since he did ask. "What do you know about Quantrill's Raid?"

"It happened about a thousand miles that way." Lee answered, gesturing his right arm as far as it would go.

"Well...yeah." Omid smiled.

"And we're headed the other way. But if it's somehow not crawling with the dead, there should be cool things to see." Lee continued, knowing that this was a good way to get to know Omid a little better.

"Excellent. Don't tell Christa, though." Omid warned, knowing how much his girlfriend did not like him talking about Civil War history all the time. "That won't be as big as selling point for her."

"You got it." Lee nodded, deep down, happy that he just bonded with Omid over some Southern history. He continued to make conversation between them both, maybe getting the chance to bond with him some more. "Learning the ropes? Can't be too hard, right?"

"There are a lot of levers I can't wait to use." Omid enthusiastically replied, obvious excited by his expression that he wanted to drive this train so much.

"I said if something WERE to happen to me." Kenny butted in.

"Maybe we can drive in shifts?" Omid suggested, smirking a little.

"We'll see." Kenny sighed, turning his attention back towards the train levers and controls.

Lee continued to make conversation with the shorter man, trying to get to know him and Christa a little more if they were going to be around for a while. "How have you two made it this far? You seem dangerously normal."

"Christa doesn't let us join groups and I'm a fucking scrapper." Omid answered, shrugging his shoulders during mid-sentence.

"I got the feeling she takes care of you." Lee teased, pointing a single finger towards him for a second.

"Please." Omid snorted, trying to act like he was tougher than his girlfriend. "I've saved her ass hundreds...tens...sometimes."

"How long since you've been home?" Lee asked yet another question for the same reason since he came up to the train cab.

"Like six months. We were on the road for a while and then, you know." Omid answered, stating the obvious about the zombie apocalypse.

"That's rough." Lee said.

"Our cat is gonna be pissed." Omid said, looking away from Lee and gazing down upon the ground, obviously looking worried about his pet.

Lee decided he had asked enough questions for now and decided to leave the train cab and carry on figuring a way to get this tanker out of the way so he, and the others could get on their way.

As he got off the train, he seemed happy that he got to know a couple of things about Omid and Christa: Omid liked Civil War history, he and Christa owned a cat, and they were both from San Francisco.

Lee then looked towards his right where he saw Chuck sitting on a small boulder, playing on his guitar a peaceful tune. "I'm glad someone's managed to keep their spirit."

Lee proceed to look at the top of the train where he saw Carley keeping watch for any walkers. As much as he wanted to talk to her, now was not the time. "Got a clear view up there?"

"Yeah, we're good." Carley answered, still keeping a tight grip upon her pistol though. "For now, at least."

"What do you think of Omid and Christa?" Lee asked, due to him being the only one who has got along with them both.

It took Carley a few seconds for her to answer Lee's question. She did not know if they were dangerous or not, but deep down in her heart, she still felt like everyone in the world deserves a chance. "I guess they seem O-K, for now, but I would keep my own on them, Lee?"

"Agreed." Lee nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee had finally decided to check out that train station up ahead for anything useful that may help them. Clementine went with him too, saying she may be a big help, and saying how she and Lee were like a team. After all, Lee had been taking care of her for three months now, and saved her life on many occasions.

They both found the entrance/exit to the train station where all the windows were boarded up tight. And to make matters worse, the door was locked.

Lee looked above where he saw a small open window that looked just about wide enough for him to peek in, but unfortunately, it was too high. However, he did have an idea.

He looked down at Clementine, who was standing their innocently, waiting patiently for what was going to happen next. "Why don't I put you on my shoulders and you can peek into the window up there."

"Sounds good." Clementine agreed, happy to help her guardian in any way.

Lee picked Clementine up and placed her upon his shoulders for her to stand on. He held her by the waist just in case she would fall, and waited as she peaked inside the window.

"Okay, I can see in, what do I do now?" Clementine inquired, gazing upon inside the of the station that was almost in pitch darkness.

"What do you see?" Lee asked, not really sure what to do now.

"Lots of crates and stuff." Clementine answered.

"Maybe we can find the key or figure out a way to knock this door down." Lee suggested, making all of this up as he went along. "Kenny'd probably have me pick the lock, which actually might work now that we have the time."

While Lee had been suggesting how to get through the door, Clementine had leaned her hand through the open window and pulled something that sounded like a click. She leaned back to tell Lee. "I think I opened up."

"For real?" Lee asked, slightly shocked that they were in the station already.

"I think so." Clementine replied.

Lee placed Clementine back down onto the ground and turned the door knob that allowed him to open the door inside. He smiled as he and Clementine peaked inside, being on the look out for any walkers. "Well I'll be damned."

* * *

**I apologize this chapter was not as long as the others, but I will get down to making longer chapters soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: what did we learn?

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 6: what did we learn?**

**I bring you the next chapter, ladies and gentleman, and please leave a review. I know people are reading cause I can see the number of views for each chapter, and without reviews, I kinda got no motivation.**

* * *

Lee Everette and Clementine walked their way into the abandon station, and the first thing Lee did was notice the room was completely dark. Although it did look safe, walking alone in the dark nowadays was a bad idea.

"Goddamn, it's dark in here." Lee said, stating to obvious as the door closed behind him.

"Maybe I can hold the door open?" Clementine suggested, wanting to make herself useful anyway possible.

Lee thought about it for a couple of seconds before he had an answer. It was risky, so his answer was no. "I don't like that. I'll prop it open with something."

Lee already has the perfect idea to keep the door open. He leaned down and pulled out the wretch he had in his pocket that he found inside one of the train cabins to hold the door open for now.

Now that they had some light to brighten up the room, Lee walked towards the cage door that lead into a slightly smaller room where he saw the perfect thing that needed: a blowtorch that could help them cut through the tanker.

Only problem was, the cage door was locked up.

"Locked up good." Lee spoke to himself, before he looked up where he saw a small gap above the cage door. "There's some space up there, but not much."

"We're lucky I'm so little." Clementine said smiling, knowing this was her chance to be useful right now.

"Yeah, we are." Lee agreed, turning around and making his way back to Clementine for her help. As much as he did not want to send her over there in case she couldn't get back, there was no other option. "You okay going over the top of this fence?"

"Yeah, definitely." she replied, so eager to help her guardian.

Lee nodded as he picked up Clementine and took her up towards the small gap above the cage door. He watched as she dropped down from the other side of the cage door, and the first thing he noticed was the keys to the cage door hanging on the wall. "Go on and grab the keys, Clem...Come on, scoot."

Lee looked confused as Clementine's expression changed into a fearful one until she suddenly spoke, warning him of the danger ahead. "Behind you!"

In a split second, Lee swirled around where a walker slowly approached him, emerging from the darkness of the room, ready for a sweet, tasty meal that just stood there for him to get.

"Fuck!" Lee panicked, immediately pulling out his pistol from his back pocket. He pulled the trigger and shot the walker, killing it instantly.

However, his troubles were not over yet. Another walker jumped out of nowhere and knocked Lee back, causing him to drop his pistol on the ground that slid under the cage door to Clementine's side.

Lee's only hope of self-defense was the wretch he was using to keep he door open. He backed away until he was close enough for the wretch to be within his reach that allowed him to grab it, and in a second, he smashed it across the walkers head.

He panted a little, realizing how close he just came to death yet again. First it was the cop that was taking him to prison when all this began, then Sandra, then the walker in the pharmacy, the St. John's, the Bandits, and now another walker. How long would his luck last?

Lee checked up on Clementine, who had been watching the whole thing, and to make things scarier, she had picked up Lee's pistol and aimed it, but she could not have squeezed the trigger. He walked towards Clementine from the other side of the cage to assure her it was over. "It's okay...It's okay...everything's fine."

Clementine nodded as she lowered the gun down.

Lee smiled until he caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned around were a figure yet again emerged from the darkness, revealing it to be another walker. And to make matters worse, it was on the same side as Clementine. The walker snarled as it made it's way towards the young girl, who was scared to death right at this moment.

It took Lee a few seconds to daze out from his shocked expression and when he did, he immediately shouted towards Clementine in a panicking tone. "KEYS! NOW!"

Clementine acted like she didn't even hear him. She froze in her steps, no matter how hard she commanded her body to move, she just couldn't.

"Clem, KEYS!" Lee panicked, seeing the walker was only a few feet away from her now. "GET THE KEYS!"

Clementine still remained still like frozen statue.

"CLEMENTINE!-"

Lee was cut off by the sound of his pistol firing. He jumped back as he watched the walker drop to the floor and as Clementine lowered the gun she has just fired. Lee was shocked by this. His nine-year-old adopted daughter had just killed a walker right in front of him, and God only knows he dramatized she may be right now.

After a few seconds of silence, Clementine finally had to strength to get the keys and unlocked the cage door. As soon as it was open, she dropped the pistol and ran towards Lee, who had knelt down and hugged her comfort her after she just killed someone.

"Shhh, it's okay, I know." Lee assured, gently patting her back with his right hand. "It's okay. It's over."

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked, coming from the other side of the door. "Lee, Clem, you guys okay? I thought I heard a gun shot."

"We're fine, Carley." Lee replied, knowing who that voice was in a second's flat.

The former news reporter pushed the door open and walked into the train station where she Lee and Clementine hugging that gave her the feeling that something was wrong until the sight of dead walkers caught her glimpse. "What happened here?"

"Walkers got this jump on us." Lee answered, finally letting go of Clementine out from his hug while he picked up the Glock 17 and handed it back over to Carley. "Take this. We're fine though."

"Glad to here it." Carley sighed, leaning upwards on her feet so she was the same height level as Lee before she leaned forward and kissed the side of his cheek. "Stay safe."

"Thanks, Carley." Lee smiled, crossing both of his arms together.

"I'll go make sure everyone knows what happened." Carley said, turning around and exciting train station to be with the group and to resume her watch session.

After she was gone, Lee knelt down to Clementine's height so he could have a little important talk with her. "Now, Clementine, do you know what we learned today?"

"That I'm not good with guns." Clementine sighed, looking down towards the ground in sadness.

"We learned not to be afraid. They should have got us, but we got them." Lee explained, assuring her yet again so she could better understand what it was like to face walkers again in the future.

"Yeah, you're right." Clementine smiled.

"Fear is the thing that can kill us, but today, it's what saved us. If we you hadn't have shot the walker in fear, you may not have been here now." Lee explained. "Understand?"

Clementine nodded in agreement.

Before long, Lee picked up the blowtorch and left the abandon train station to be with the rest of the group and to finally get the tanker down by using the blowtorch he and Clementine just found.

* * *

A few minutes later; Lee and Omid had positioned themselves on top of the bridge with blowtorch, preparing to bring this tanker down ASAP. Lee leaned down to the blowtorch and turned on the gas, but there was no flame coming out. He noticed a leak in the hose. "Shit."

"What's up?" Omid asked, obviously knowing there was going to be a problem.

"The hose has a leak in it." Lee explained.

"Turn it off, dude!" Omid panicked, knowing that blowtorch could go off at any moment if the hose was broken and if it was exposed to flame. "I don't want my eyebrows burned off!"

Lee leaned back down and turned off the blowtorch before anything bad could happen.

"Better plug that leak with something." Omid suggested, while he moved his hand into his pocket a pulled out a roll of duck tape and handed it to Lee. "Here, try this. I found it in that van back there."

"Thanks." Lee smiled, rolling up the duck tape before he began rolling it around the leak to fix the hose. "This should nicely."

Now that the blowtorch was fuaxed, it was time to cut down this tanker. Lee leaned forward to the cufflink that held both tankers together and began cutting through it using the torch, but too make things difficult, he had to keep his eyes closed to avoid his eyes getting damaged by the sparks.

"That is crazy, look at it go." Omid said, until his expression soon dropped when he noticed the tanker was moving and that it would hit Lee. He knew Lee was unaware of this due to his eyes being closed, so without thinking, Omid ran towards Lee and pulled him out the way just in time.

"Whoa, thanks!" Lee said, managing to stand himself back up after cheating death yet again. He looked back at the tanker where he saw it was almost broken. "This thing's hanging by a thread. The smallest cut and it'll go."

However, the tanker was now out from Lee's reach, meaning there was no way he could reach it now. But lucky for him, he did have an idea. He smirked as he handed the blowtorch over to Omid. "Here. The weak portion of the coupling is out of my reach."

"You think it'll be in mine?" Omid asked, wondering what Lee had planned.

"No, but I'm gonna dangle you over that ledge." Lee explained, looking down towards the ground where the others were patiently waiting for them to get this tanker out of their way.

"The hell you are!" Omid countered, completely doubting this crazy idea Lee had for him.

After some "Persuasion", Lee placed both of his hands onto Omid's left wrist and dangled him over to edge so he could reach the tanker. Omid placed his left foot on the ground while using his right hand to hold the torch over the cufflink.

Omid sighed as he closed his eyes and began cutting through the cufflink of the tanker. "God, you're a real son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"Shut up and start cutting." Lee ordered, deep down, he was trying his best not to laugh at this little idea he had to get Omid to cut the tanker.

* * *

While Lee and Omid were dealing with the tanker, Carley had climbed back on top of boxcar to keep watch. She had her pistol in her pocket while she held the sniper rifle in her hands.

Carley spotted something coming from the direction of where they came from. She could not see what was there yet so she looked through the scope of her rifle for a better view. Carley gasped as she saw a horde of walkers coming straight for them through the scope of her rifle, coming straight for them. "Oh, shit! WE GOT COMPANY!"

Kenny, Katjaa, Chuck, and Christa looked towards the direction they came from where they could see Carley was indeed right. Walkers were moving in, and now it was time to go.

"Oh, shit!" Kenny swore, quickly holding up the shotgun they had with him, ready for anything. "We have to keep them back!"

"Agreed!" Christa said, pulling out her own weapon that was a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol from her pocket. "We need to keep them back until those two are down!"

"I'll go and start the train!" Kenny said, before handing his shotgun over to Chuck, hoping the man knew how to short rather than just sit there all day and play his guitar. "Charles, you know how to shoot?!"

"Just a pistol usually, but, I think I can handle it." Chuck replied, not seeming to bothered about the current situation as he accepted the shotgun into his hands. "I'll do what I can, son."

Kenny nodded as he made sure Katjaa and Duck were in the back of the boxcar for their safety before he got up into the train cab, preparing to start it as soon as he got chance. He looked up through the broken window at Lee and Omid, who were still cutting. _"Come on, come on, guys!"_

Carley, Christa, and Chuck all took a stand together, ready for the worse to happen. Carley remained at the top of the boxcar, aiming through the scope of her rifle, even though she would prefer her pistol any day. Christa and Chuck remained behind the boxcar, taking aim as the horde got closer.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Lee had noticed the trouble coming from nearby and forced Omid to go faster. "Fuck, Omid! CUT! CUT!"

"I AM!" Omid shouted, until he could hear the sound of the tanker going. "IT'S GOING! PULL ME UP!"

Lee pulled Omid back as the tanker finally dropped down from it's hanging position and dropped down at the side of the tracks, finally out of the train's way. But as luck would have it, it also knocked the ladders down, meaning Lee and Omid were trapped up there.

"KENNY, GO!" Lee yelled, wanting to get everyone (especially Clementine) out of there now!

Kenny pulled down on the lever and the train roared to life as it began to move. Christa and Chuck jumped back up into boxcar after they saw the train was moving again.

Omid watched as his girlfriend and the rest of the group were getting away in the train. He panicked, thinking they were never going to make it. "Shit! What the hell do we do now?"

Lee had only one option on his mind to get them out of there. He ran towards the other side of the bridge and climbed over the protective fence. "We gotta jump!"

"WHAT?! No way!" Omid refused, although he did climb over the protective fence to, not really sure what to do next.

As the train was passing, Lee could see Carley was still standing on the roof of the boxcar. She called out to Lee, not wanting to leave him behind with the walkers. "Lee, come on! Jump!"

Lee was willing to jump but he understood that Omid was not going anywhere. Lee was not going to push him , but yelling at him to go would not work either. However, he had one idea to change his mind. "Fine, you stay here and we'll go with your lady!"

"The hell you will!" Omid countered, immediately changing his mind as he jumped from bridge, heading directly for the train. He managed to land on the train, but landed wrong that caused him to damage his leg. "AHH!"

Omid almost fell from the train boxcar until he was luckily saved by Carley, who grabbed his hands just in time and made sure he didn't fall. She smiled as she helped him back up. "I got you!"

"Thanks." Omid thanked, until he suddenly notice his leg was split open completely that was causing extreme pain to shoot through his entire leg. "Ahh, my leg."

Before long, Lee had jumped too and landed down on the train. Unlike Omid, Lee managed to land fine without injuring himself in anyway. He gasped as he sat down next to Carley. "Whew, we made it."

"Yeah, we did." Carley agreed, surprised that they managed to make it out of there. "He's injured though Lee."

"My leg." Omid grunted, holding his leg in agonizing pain. "It's fucked."

"Let's get back down there." Carley said, as she and Lee helped Omid jump down from the boxcar to land on the part of the train that was in between the train cab and boxcar.

They got into the boxcar where Christa had been worried the entire time when she heard Omid scream. Lee and Carley set him down onto the ground before he could hurt himself further.

"Don't worry, Omid." Lee assured him, understanding how much pain he must be in right now. "Katjaa is a vet. She can fix your leg right up."

"Thanks man." Omid smiled, as he watched Christa sit down beside him. "Hey, babe."

"Omid, your leg." Christa said, clearly seeing the wound that was cut open in the middle of his leg.

"I'll be fine." Omid assured her, knowing now much Christa was worried about him that could make her go extremely concerned. "Like Lee said, one of them is a vet. She can help."

"I hope so." Christa said, sighing as she laid her head back at the boxcar, finally glad they got out of there.

* * *

**Next stop, Savannah. With Katjaa, Duck, and Carley alive, things might play out better this time. Let's see how well they can do once they get to Savannah. Stay tuned for chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: the journey continues

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 7: the journey continues**

**Here I bring you chapter 7. Mwhahahahaha! Wait, I do not know why I laughed like that. My bad. :D Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Lee watched as Omid was sitting on one of the crates inside of the boxcar while Katjaa was sewing his wound after he had injured his leg from jumping onto the train. He looked to his left where Carley was sitting by the edge of the boxcar with her legs dangled out.

Christa had gotten to know Clementine a little better during the train ride. The two girls sat together at the other side of the boxcar. As for Kenny, he and Duck were in the train cab together. Although Kenny was fine driving the train on his own, he had Duck there just in case he had fallen asleep and Duck would be the one to wake him up with his happiness.

As for Chuck, he was happy to be on his own at the front of the train cab.

"Okay, I think that should do it. You're going to be fine. " Katjaa declared, finishing wrapping some bandages around his leg. "Just try to stay off your leg for a while."

"Thanks Katjaa." he thanked, followed by a sigh of relief that he was going to be just fine.

"It's the least I can do." Katjaa smiled before leaving the boxcar to be with Kenny and Duck in the train cab.

After she was gone, Christa stopped talking with Clementine for a moment to check on her boyfriend. She walked beside him and examined his leg that was now cleaned, sew back together, and bandaged. "Omid, how are you feeling?"

"I fine, thanks, babe." Omid answered, trying to get comfortable on the crate since he may be there for a while after Katjaa made it clear that he needed to stay off his feet for a while. "I'll be alright. Just gotta rest for a while."

"You had me worried for a while, Omid." Christa admitted, placing her hand upon his forehead to feel for any sort of temperature.

"I'm fine, babe, really." Omid assured, taking her hand that was upon his forehead and planting a kiss on it.

Lee smiled at the two couple, happy that Kenny and Katjaa weren't the only couple who were still alive in this God forsaken world. He turned his attention from them for a second when he saw Clementine tugging on his hand to get his attention.

"Lee, can I talk to you, please?" Clementine requested, still tugging his arm.

"Sure, sweet-pea." Lee answered, taking her hand and leading them both on the other side of the boxcar for them to talk in private.

When they were quite far from everyone else so they couldn't see them, Lee knelt down to Clementine's height as she stood in the corner of the boxcar. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"...My parents, Lee. They were in Savannah. Do you think we can look for them while were there?" Clementine requested, obviously still having hope that her parents were still alive out there somewhere.

Lee did not how to respond to her request. He knows how bad cities are, and to make matters worse, he remembered the message from the answering machine the day he met Clementine.

* * *

_"Maybe there's something on there." Lee said, as he lifted his hand up and pressed his finger against the answering machine button._

_Three new messages. Message one. Left at five-forty-three p.m._

_"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!"_

_After message one had finished, Lee assumed that she was the mother of the family he saw on the photo frame. However, before he could investigate further, the other two messages were yet to play._

_Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m_

_"Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you're tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."_

_Message three. Left at six-fifty-one a.m._

_Lee payed closed attention to the finally message. This one wasn't for the woman he heard named "Sandra". Instead, Lee assumed this message was the one left for the little kid he saw too in the photo frame. The woman on the answering machine spoke like she had been crying._

_"Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y-"_

_Lee watched in shock a little as the message cut out. Just what was happening? First, the car he was in crashed after hitting someone and damaged his leg, next he was forced to kill the cop who was trying to kill him, more of them chased him, blood on the kitchen floor, and now this? What was happening?_

_"Lee...Lee...Lee!"_

* * *

Lee dazed out from his thoughts about that day. How could he tell a little girl that her parents were dead? If he did, how would their relationship turn? For now, Lee made up some excuse to her question for now. "I suppose we could. But we're not there yet, so let's worry about it when were there, okay?"

"Okay." Clementine nodded, almost fully believing that her guardian was telling the truth.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and speak to Kenny." Lee said as he got up from where he was sitting, "Why don't you go and talk to Christa or Carley some more?"

Clementine nodded as she went to go and sit with Carley for a while.

Now that, that was taken care of, Lee exited the boxcar and made his way to the side of the train cab where he could see nothing but trees pass by as the train moved at great speed.

Although they were good for now, there is something that was on Lee's mind for a while. Say that got to Savannah, what then? What if there was no boat left in the city? What would they do then? They couldn't just stay on this train forever, it will eventually run out of gas.

For now, Lee did not have the time to think about it that. Instead, he had to hope there will be a boat there...Wait a minute?

Lee had just remembered what Kenny had mentioned to him the day they met: Kenny's boat. Then it hit him, why would Kenny try and find a boat in Savannah when he mentioned he had one? Lee was about to find out.

He walked into the train cab where Kenny's eyes were locked onto the train tracks while Katjaa had fallen asleep in the other chair. As for Duck, he watched the outside of the windows, finding it to be cool.

"Hey Kenny." Lee greeted, as he watched Kenny not even bother taking his eyes from where they were locked.

"Hey Lee." Kenny returned the greeting, while he caught Duck looking at the control panel behind him like he wanted to touch them. He spoke calmly to his son, yet serious. "Duck, please don't touch any of those buttons. They're important."

"Okay, Dad." Duck obeyed and walked to the other side of the train cab and gazed out of the window. .

Now that Duck was occupied for now, Lee got ready to ask Kenny the question he thought while outside the train cab. "Hey, Kenny, there's something I wanted to ask you?"

"What is it?" Kenny inquired.

"The day we met, you mentioned you had a boat, right? If you have boat, why are you bothering taking us all the way to Savannah in hopes of getting one when you have one back home?" Lee asked, crossing both of his arms together while the man from Florida arched a curious eyebrow to his question.

Kenny turned his attention towards Lee by turning himself around using the chair to answer his question. "For one reason, Lee: my boat's in Florida, and that's a LONG way from here. No matter how much gas we had in the RV, we would have never made it, and walking isn't an option. Why do you ask anyway?"

"In case we had to go for a Plan B, you know." Lee answered, feeling kind of embarrassed at the question he had just asked.

"There won't be a Plan B, Lee. There will be boats there." Kenny said, turning himself around to continue his shift. "There has to be...Has to be..."

Lee nodded after a few seconds before preparing to leave the train cab. As he was walking to the door, he froze in his steps and shifted his attention towards Clementine's backpack when he heard a static noise that also caught the attention of Kenny and Duck too.

Lee arched a curious eyebrow as he knelt down to the backpack and pulled out the walkie-talkie Clementine kept to pretend to talk to her parents. He picked iy up and held onto the button at the side while Kenny and Duck merely watched as they stood next to him.

_"Hell...o...oo...there?..."_ a static voice greeted from the other side of the walkie-talkie.

"What the...?" Lee gasped, not believing someone had just greeted him through a walkie-talkie.

_"Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine."_ the voice on the other end continued, shocking both Lee and Kenny as they listened. _"I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me whether Lee wants you to or not. Now, what I need-"_

Lee could only watch in stock as the voice on the other end was cut off. "Holy shit..."

"I thought that fucking thing was broken." Kenny inquired, knowing that walkie-talkie had been broken since the day at the drugstore.

"So did I." Lee said.

"Well, it sounds like somebody knows where we're headed." Kenny said, obviously worried now that they had a stalker on their hands, especially since Kenny had his family to watch out for.

"Who the fuck..." Lee did not have any words to express how shocked he was at this moment.

"Dad, who is that?" Duck asked, him too hearing every last word from the radio.

"I don't know, Duck. But I doubt we're going to be happy when we find out." Kenny answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck while sitting himself back in the drivers seat.

Despite Lee still being shocked, he had to get some answers right now, and the only one who could answer this was Clementine. He was shocked by this, however he was not angry with Clementine, but worried instead. She's just a kid, and God only knows what strangers can see to kids to make them believe lies.

Before long, Lee placed the walkie-talkie at the side of his pocket while he exited the train cab and made his way back to the boxcar, ready to ask Clementine some questions.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Who is the mysterious voice on the radio, and how does he know Clementine? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: arrival at Savannah

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 8: arrival at Savannah**

**Sorry this was a little late. I was busy, but I have a little vacation for a while so I will have time to continue writing my stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

After an hour or so had passed, the group finally made it to Savannah where the city looked completely deserted. Lee did not have the chance to talk to the Clementine about the man he heard on the radio, not knowing what to say. Just to be safe though, he kept the radio at the side of his pants.

The remaining group members walked down towards the abandon road, making their way to the river where there should hopefully be boats for them to take them to freedom. The wind blew as abandon cars made creaking

Lee walked down the road silently with Clementine at his side, Christa and Omid walked together due to Omid having a trouble walking, Carley held her shotgun firmly, in case of any walkers, and Kenny held the sniper rifle while his son and wife walked close to him. As for Chuck, he held a shovel over his shoulder he kept with him in the boxcar.

"Can't I just hold it?" Clementine inquired to Lee, obviously wanting it in hopes she mind find her parents soon while she looked at her radio. "Just for a little while? We're getting close to where my mom and dad are, maybe I can-"

"Not now, Clementine. Maybe later, okay?" Lee answered, really concerned about his adoptive daughter ever since he, Kenny, and Duck first heard about the stranger through her walkie-talkie.

"Okay." she replied, deep down, she was slightly disappointed.

"Kenny, how much further to the river front?" Lee asked, looking over the others shoulders to see Kenny, who was leading the group from the front.

"Should be just a few more blocks up ahead." Kenny answered, keeping an close eye on all of the buildings around him, thinking that any moment now, walkers would suddenly emerge.

"And they'll be boats there?" Christa asked

"There sure as hell better be." Lee hoped, obviously knowing that if there was no boats, then what? They could not exactly go back to the Motor Inn.

"There'll be boats." Kenny assured, mumbling to himself slightly as they continued walking down the middle of the road. "Have to be. Have to be."

"Don't worry, everyone. Kenny is sure that there is boats there, and I have faith in him." Katjaa assured the group, getting a slight supportive nod from her husband.

The group continued their way through the ghost town until they all suddenly froze in their steps when the bell from the church nearby was beginning to ring out loud. Who in their right mind would ring a bell in this day and age?

"What the...?" Lee said, looking around in every direction for any sign of life, or however rang that bell.

"Maybe this city's not so dead after all..." Christa said, now concerned that they are not alone out here.

"Keep moving." Kenny ordered, turning around towards the rest of the group to assure them they were fine before they would end up panicking. "No-one's ringing that bell, it's automatic, on a timer."

Lee lifted his left arm and looked to his watch, realizing that a bell would never go off at this time, even if it was automatic. "What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?"

Lee then looked towards the bell tower roof, and what he saw next shocked him. He saw someone, despite it being just for a quick second, he knew one-hundred percent fact that he saw someone. "Someone's up there."

"Are you sure?" Carley asked, looking in the same direction Lee was looking, only to see nothing there at all. "I can't see anyone."

Before Lee could respond, a static crackle emerged from the walkie-talkie at the side of his pants. He and the others watched as the voice on the other end spoke to them, and Lee knew that this was the same person he heard on the train.

_"If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now."_ the voice on the other end warned, immediately cutting off afterwards.

"I thought you said that thing didn't work!" Christa asked, placing a hand near her hip, recalling when Lee had explained to her why Clementine had the walkie-talkie when they first met.

Lee ignored her for a moment while he lifted the walkie-talkie up into his face and held down the button in an attempt to respond to however this was. He suspected that this could be the same person he saw a moment ago, so there was a start. "Who is this? Is that you in the bell tower?"

Silence filled the air for a few seconds as they waited for the voice on the other end to respond to Lee's question, but unfortunately, he did not reply, meaning he was not going to either.

"What the hell was that?" Omid asked, suspecting that he and the others may have just walked into a trap. "Is someone trying to fuck with us?"

"Sounds like a warning to me." Carley said, scanning the area closely with the sniper rifle held tight in her grip in case that bell noise had attracted any unwanted attention.

While the others discussed, Chuck had turned around for a moment where he spotted trouble ahead. He remained calm as he spoke. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls..."

"What're you yammerin' on about?" Kenny asked, turning his attention to the older man, not understanding what he meant exactly with the words from a novel.

Everyone else turned towards the direction Chuck was facing where they saw trouble was coming. Many walkers had been attracted by the sounds of the bell ringing, and now they were looking for a fresh meal to eat, and luck for them, nine people just happened to be there.

"It tolls for thee..." Chuck finished, gripping his shovel slightly, expecting a fight with the walkers.

The bell finally stopped ringing as the walkers moved in on them in every direction while the group all remained still, not sure on what to do until Lee finally shouted in a panic to escape. "Everybody, RUN!"

In a split second, everyone ran off in almost different directions, desperately wanting to escape. Carley, Kenny, and Christa fired a couple of shots from their weapons while everyone else ran, except for Chuck, who was easily knocking them away with his shovel.

As they were running, Kenny had turned around in a split-second when he spotted his son had been grabbed by a nearby walker stuck under a car. The young boy panicked as he desperately tried to crawl away. "HELP! DAD!"

"DUCK!" Kenny screamed, doing a U-turn from where he was running as he made haste to help his son from death before it was too late. He watched the walker was about to take a bite out from his leg. "NOOO!"

Before the walker had the chance to bite his leg, a bullet suddenly shot through his skull, killing him instantly.

Kenny didn't both to check if he was dead or not, but he did grab his son and picked him up tight in his arms, just like he did when he was almost killed by the walkers at Hershel's farm. He turned his head where he saw Lee standing nearby, and he assumed it was him who saved his son's life yet again. "Thanks, Lee. Little too close, don't you think?"

"It wasn't me!" Lee replied, realizing that he did not have Carley's pistol in his pocket.

As confession spread the air, Kenny and Lee turned around where they saw Katjaa holding and aiming the pistol in the direction where Duck was, shaking slightly as she lowered it down. She did not like guns and wanted to avoid danger, but like it or not, she knew a gun is what saves your life from now on. And now she had just saved one.

Lee gave her a slight nod as he took the pistol from her hands, knowing that he was better in using them than she was. He did not have the chance to calm her down from her first time shooting a gun when he heard cries for help coming from nearby.

"Lee!"

Lee swiftly spun around where Carley and Clementine were trapped against a wall as walkers moved in on them in every direction. Carley attempted to shoot them, but the shotgun had ran out of shells, and her pistol was currently in Lee's possession.

"No!" Lee screamed, not wanting to lose the two people he had feelings for as he took out his pistol and began to pick them off one by one. "Hang in there!"

As Lee continued to clear them off the best he could in an attempt to make an exit for them both, he spotted another walker moving in on Clementine's side, and Carley was in the way for him to make a clear shot.

"Ahh!" Clementine screamed, seeing the walker move in on her as Carley grabbed her in a protective hug like a motherly-figure to her.

The walker did not have the chance to get them as he was knocked down by a strong slam of a shovel, and when he was done, the end of the shovel was impaled into his stomach.

"Get her the hell out of here!" Chuck yelled to Carley, who picked up Clementine in a similar way to Kenny picking up Duck and ran off towards Omid and Christa's position. "I'll catch up with ya!"

"Keep moving, we're almost there!" Kenny shouted, running with his family down the road until he spotted more walkers blocking his way, yet again, another obstacle blocking his way from getting a boat. "Oh, gimme a fucking break!"

"Wait, where the hell's Chuck?" Christa asked, realizing that the older man was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone turned around where they saw Chuck fighting off all the walkers that came towards him with his shovel, keeping them distracted long enough for the others too escape.

"Shit! He's in trouble, we gotta help him!" Omid said before he and the others knew that there was too many of them moving in, and there was no way they could make it to Chuck in one piece.

"There's no time! We gotta go, now!" Kenny shouted, him too knowing that they could not help him now.

"I'll be fine!" Chuck assured, calling out to them as he whacked another walker with the end of his shovel. "Just go!"

The group soon obeyed the old man's request and ran down the road until they spotted a nearby gate that lead them towards a house. Without any other choice, they charged through the gate and ran towards the backyard of the house where there was yet another gate. The group made their way in and closed the gate behind them, hoping the walkers did not see them go into here.

Everyone collapsed as they fell down onto the ground, exhausted, and relived that they all of them got their in one piece.

"Man, that was close." Kenny stated the obvious, making his way to the backdoor in an attempt to get inside, only to discover that it was locked. "Shit."

Lee studied the house as everyone summoned the energy the calm themselves down. He noticed that the house was boarded up good by whoever lived here. If they could get inside, maybe this could be a good place to hold up for a while before they got the boat.

Lee walked back over to Kenny, who was struggling to get the door open. "Kenny? How's that door coming?"

"I'm working on it, Lee." Kenny answered, his eyes securely locked towards the door lock.

"Well, try and work faster." Christa suggested, crossing her arms slightly as she looked towards the way they came. "We don't know if they saw us or not."

"Let me see if I can find us a way in." Lee said, observing the house closely, looking for any possible way for them to get in.

In the meantime, everyone got themselves comfortable until they were in. Clementine near near the way they came while standing next to the house too, Christa and Omid sat by the way they came in, Carley stood near an old doghouse, Katjaa and Duck were sitting together near an old shed.

Before finding a way in, Lee walked towards Clementine to check up on her, thinking that she might be feeling a little dramatized ever since she came to death a moment. He knelt down to her height while she young girl was panicking a little.

"Do you think the dead people saw us come back here? Are they going find us?" Clementine asked, afraid that they might be trapped and will soon be hunted down by the walkers.

"Try not to worry. Even if they saw us, they can't in here." Lee assured her, smiling slightly.

"We did. Why can't they?" Clementine inquired, confused slightly by how humans and walkers were different.

"We're a lot smarter than they are. They're just like dumb animals, they can't open doors." Lee explained to her.

"I used to have a pet hamster. One night he figured out how to open the door to his cage, and when we woke up he'd eaten half a box of cookies." Clementine replied, trying to put together how her old pet hamster and walkers were similar by how they could get smart.

"I don't think this is quite the same, Clem." Lee replied, knowing what she was trying to say, but was still different in so many way's.

"Yeah, right. This time, we're the cookies." she said innocently.

"Just stay away from the gate." Lee calmly warned, standing back up to his full height. "I'm gonna see about getting us inside the house."

Clementine nodded slightly as she walked away from the gate and sat down next to Christa and Omid.

Lee trusted Omid and Christa to watch Clementine for now while he made his way over to Kenny, who was still trying to figure out a way to open the door. He walked next to Kenny, who stopped what he was doing and shifted his attention to his best friend. "Hey. How're you holding up, man?"

"I'm doing fine, Lee." Kenny answered, gazing over towards his wife, who still looked a little shocked after she had just killed her first walker, and the first person to ever be killed from her. "Not sure about Katjaa. She's a little shaken up."

Lee understood this so quickly tried to change the subject before Kenny would say anything further. "You think maybe someone's still inside?"

"Nah, we'd have heard from 'em by now, all the racket we're making." Kenny replied, looking towards the boarded-up windows where he had to admit was pretty well done. "But whoever was here did a pretty good job fortifying it. Nice place to hole up...if we can just figure out how to get in. But the door's locked up tight. Too heavy to force it without making a whole lot of noise."

"Maybe there's a better way in." Lee suggested, always's believing there was always an alternative to situations.

"Well, if there is, I ain't seeing it." Kenny replied, shifting his attention back towards the backdoor of the house. "Maybe you should have a look around. See what you can find."

Lee nodded in agreement as he walked away from Kenny, trying to figure out exactly how to get into the house. All the doors and windows were boarded up, it was too risky to go around and try the front the door. What could they do?

For now, Lee had to stop and figure this out. He stepped back as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded, thinking this whole situation over.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is complete, and Duck cheats death yet again the lucky kid. Will our friends find a way into the house? Stay tuned for chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9: temporary home

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 9: temporary home **

**I bring you chapter 9 to whom is reading this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lee had spent minutes trying to find a way into the house they had stumbled across when escaping from the walkers, but there was no such luck. He walked back to Kenny to make another plan in case they could not get in before he spotted a pet door at the bottom of the back door. "What's this? Looks like there's some kind of pet door here."

"Already tried it, it's locked." Kenny replied, kneeling down to the small pet door, studying it carefully. "I mean, who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?"

"I have." Omid answered, calling out to the older man from where he and Christa were sitting, beginning to explain the purpose of a locked pet door. "My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio-controlled, the dog wears a collar with a in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it."

"Well, shit. Every day's a school day." Kenny joked, still learning something new everyday, especially in this day and age.

"Sooo, where's the dog...?" Carley asked, studying the area carefully until she spotted the grave next to the dog house where a symbol of the cross was stood out. "Oh, great."

Lee followed to where she was looking and he too spotted the grave where it was most likely assumed that was the dog's grave. He walked over to the shed where a shovel was leaned against the shed that he soon took, preparing to dig-up the grave in hopes the collar was still there in working order.

Lee walked over to the grave and prepared to dig it up until Omid had suddenly warned him of what might come out of the grave if he was not careful.

"Hey, be careful." he warned, he and the others watching as Lee was about to something disrespectful yet necessary. "Digging up dead things isn't what is used to be, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Lee understood, shoving the shovel down into the dirt as he began to dig out the grave, making quite a mess around the area.

"What's buried down there?" Clementine inquired, though she got no answer from anyone and merely watched as her guardian continued to dig up the grave.

It took Lee a couple of moments to dig out the grave until finally, he spotted a sign of a corpse sticking out from the grave. He dug up the grave a couple more times until the full remains of the dog's corpse were in their sights, and lucky for them, the dog appeared to be long dead, and by the looks of it, it never came back as a walker, despite the fact the group had never seen an animal walker before.

"Clementine, honey, come sit with me and Omid, let Lee work work." Christa said to Clementine, not wanting the young girl to see the dead corpse.

Clementine listened to the older woman she had taken a liking too and walked back over to her, sitting down beside Omid.

"Oh God, that smells bad." Carley gasped, covering up her noise in an attempt to block out the smell.

Lee set the shovel down and knelt down to the grave while carefully sticking his right hand out to get the collar that was still attached around the dog's neck, but the question was: did the chip still work?

Lee grabbed the collar with his two fingers and tried to pull it up, but he could not get it off the dog's neck, and he did not plant to carry a dead dog around with him all day. "Ugh...I can't get it off."

Before he could act further, the dog's carcass neck suddenly snapped off, giving Lee the collar like he wanted, but this had caused all of the group to groan in disgust (including Lee). "Aaaa."

"Oh, God." Katjaa gasped, covering up her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, that it just disgusting." Carley said, throwing her hand over her eyes, not wanting to look at the headless dog anymore than she needed too.

Christa was the one who seemed to take it so bad that she vomited against the nearby wall, coughing slightly as she wiped her mouth, but it did cause a few eyes to set on her, especially her boyfriend Omid.

"Are you okay?" Clementine inquired to Christa, keeping calm about the fact she had just witnessed a dead dog lose it's head.

"I'm fine, honey." Christa answered, wiping her moth slightly again, but deep down, she was lying to the young girl about a secret she and her boyfriend were keeping between themselves. "It's just the smell."

"Are you sure you-" Omid was about to ask until Christa cut him off.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Christa repeated, slightly being irritated at the fact of something her boyfriend was about to say.

What was wrong with Christa would have to wait for now, but the most important fact is they may have just found their way in. Now that he had the collar, Lee made his way back towards the back door, silently praying that the collar could get them into the house.

"Here goes nothing..." Lee said, kneeling down to the pet door, moving the collar towards the pet door where the red light suddenly switched to the green light, meaning that it was unlocked.

"Yes! Goddamn!" Kenny whopped, relieved that something had finally gone right for them.

Although it was open, Lee now how to get the rest of the door open. He reached his head and right arm through the pet door in an attempt to reach the door handle from the other side, but it was out of his reach. "Uugh...It's no good, I can't get it."

"Do you want me to try?" Omid offered, thinking he could reach. "Maybe I could-"

Omid didn't get the chance to finish when Clementine had somehow sneaked past him and crawled through the pet door, out from everyone's sights. Lee watched in shock for a few seconds as there was no response from the young girl. "Clem! What do you see in there?"

There was no response and the silence remand for a few more seconds until the door had opened where Clementine emerged from the inside, with her hands in the air. "Ta-da!"

"Good job, Clem!" Lee praised her, deep down, he was extremely worried and wanted to yell at her, but he knew how sensitive she was.

"Nice going, Clementine." Carley said, kneeling down to her height with her hand raised for Clementine to high-five her which she did.

"That was awesome, Clementine!" Duck enthusiastically said.

"I did good, right?" Clementine asked Lee, crossing her arms slightly.

"Yes, you did." Lee answered, kneeling down to Clementine's height with a smile across his face. "You did good."

"I suppose we should get inside now." Christa said, getting a slight nod from everyone else in agreement while she helped Omid get back up onto his feet due to his bad leg.

"Yeah, let's go." Lee said, standing back up to his full height, leading the group into the house, and hopefully, it was deserted and had no surprises in store for them.

* * *

**And chapter 9 is complete. This would have been a bit longer, but I am not feeling to well. I got a bug, and it's kinda making me weak. I'll get back to it when I can.**


	10. Chapter 10: plan B?

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 10: plan B?**

**Here I bring you the next chapter of The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing. Enjoy the chapter, and any questions, feel free to let me know, and if you like, please drop me a review. If you review, I publish chapters faster and longer.**

**Also, for now on, I won't be following the game exactly how it is. Instead, I will plan out my own dialogue.**

* * *

The remaining survivors of the group got themselves comfortable in the house they had just broken into. Despite just evading hundreds of walkers and leaving their homeless friends not too long ago, Kenny was determined to leave the house and find a boat as soon as possible. The house was quite big, plenty of room for them,, but unfortunately, no food.

After everyone had checked the house to make sure it was clear, Christa had been keeping an close eye on Clementine, who was sitting on the couch downstairs. Ever since Christa heard the voice speaking on her walkie-talkie, she was concerned for the young girl's well-being.

Christa leaned forward to Lee, who had his arms crossed while leaning against the wall. She stood next to him along with Kenny while everyone else rested for now. "Look, Lee, whoever was on the radio could be watching us right now."

"Calm down, will ya?" Kenny requested, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it needed to be. "We're safe in here, and even if he knows where we are, he's gotta go through those walkers first. And apart from that, what about the person who Lee saw is watching us too?"

"Kenny, who's to say that it wasn't the same person who Lee saw on the church roof?" Christa asked, crossing her arms together to show she was serious.

"Because that doesn't make a lick of sense." Kenny answered, station the obvious slightly as he tried to explain this to the young woman. "Why would someone bring the dead down on top of us and then try to warn us about it?"

"In case you didn't realize, there are some sick fuckers out there!" Christa reminded, gesturing her right arm towards the front door of the house before she shifted her attention back to Lee, who like always, tried to remain neutral in situations like this. "And apart from that, when were you planning on tell us that radio was working?"

"I was going to tell you." Lee answered, deep down, he was not going to tell anyone in case it would start a situation like they were in now. "Me, Kenny, and Duck only found out yesterday."

"Hmmm." Christa did not know how to reply as she eyed Clementine, who was still sitting where she was, swinging her legs up and down slightly. "I think we should ask Clementine about the person she was talking to. Who knows what else she could have told them?"

"Alright." Lee sighed, knowing that she was right. "Let's just go easy on her though."

Christa nodded, and she and Lee walked towards the young girl. As for Kenny, who made his way upstairs to check the rest of the house once more time, making sure it was safe.

Christa did not wait at all, not wanting to waste anymore time than they have, and just came out with her question: "Clementine, who was that man on the radio?"

Clementine fell silent, not really knowing what to reply.

"It's okay, Clem." Lee assured her, speaking calmly as he knelt back down to her height level. "You're not in any trouble. Just tell us who he is."

"...Please don't be mad...He's nice. He just wants to help us, he says he has my mom and dad." Clementine answered, looking away from her guardian slightly, not wanting to see the anger in his face. "I told him about who we are, and where we going."

_"(Oh, God.)"_ Lee thought, knowing that there was no possibility that Clementine's parents were alive in this city, and also knowing what children around her age could be easily fooled by strangers. He stood back up to his full height, not really knowing what to do next. "Alright, Clementine, that's all we wanted to know. I-"

"Lee!" Kenny's voice called out from the top of his stairs, gaining the attention of Lee and the others. "Come up here!"

Lee did not finish the rest of his sentence to Clementine and immediately made haste up the stairs, running as fast as he could. He got the top of the stairs where he saw another pair of small stairs that headed up to the attic where it looked like Kenny was.

Lee climbed up the small steps and got into the attic where he saw Kenny, crouching down on the ground, eyeing something cautiously. Lee was about to ask what was wrong until he spotted the problem "Oh, Jesus."

Across the over side of the attic, a small walker boy leaned his head up, spotting the two men watching him. He was so skinny that you could see his bones. It must have been assumed he hasn't eaten in a long time. The walker attempted to make his way to the two men, but he was too weak and easily collapsed to the ground, snarling slightly.

"Kinda ironic, isn't it? He reminds me of Duck. Guess he must have tried to hide up here, and starved to death." Kenny stated, deep down, he was upset that he had just witnessed a dead boy, thinking that this could be Duck any day if he was not careful. He sighed, not sure what to do next. "Lee, I don't know if I can do it. I mean...It's a kid, for Christ's sake..."

"...I'll do it, Kenny." Lee sighed, knowing how emotional Kenny was when it came to children. He pulled out his Glock 17 from his back pocket and aimed it at the walker, who tried to reach up to grab Lee, but did not have enough energy to move.

Taking a couple of seconds to do this, Lee pulled the trigger, finally putting this young walker out of his misery. He sighed as he put his pistol back into his back pocket, but there was still work to be done.

This walker deserved a proper burial. Lee picked up the walker and laid it down in his arms before he walked out from the attic, leaving Kenny, who was trying to hold back his tears after he had just witnessed a kid being killed for the first time.

As Lee left the attic and back into the hallway, he was greeted by Carley, who must have heard the gunshot, and in panic, went to assist just in case. She ran over to Lee until she spotted the boy in his arms. "Lee, what happened! I thought I heard...Oh, God..."

"I know." Lee nodded, walking past the shorter woman and back down stairs, planning to bury the boy in the same grave as the dead dog.

* * *

Lee walked back into the backyard and walked over to the grave that was still dug open after Lee needed to get the collar to get into the house. He slowly put the boy into the same grave as the dead dog, reuniting them in some way.

He grabbed the shovel and slowly began to fill the grave back up with the dirt. As he was burring the young boy and he's dog, Lee could not help but wonder what if this would one day happen to Clementine? He could barely handle shooting a walker who he didn't know, but to shoot Clementine might just do him in.

No.

Lee knew he would never let that happen. Him and Clementine were a team that worked together, and both of them had survived the longest out of their group with the exception of Kenny and his family, and Carley. Clementine was the one who saved Lee the first day when she gave him the hammer to kill Sandra, and Lee was the one who saved her twice in the drugstore from the walkers, and from the St. John's farm, and form the Save-Lot Bandits too.

Clementine was like the daughter Lee never had, and he vowed to protect her no matter what, and if anyone ever tried to get in between them both, Lee would not hesitate to kill them.

Lee finally almost finished burying the grave until something had caught the glimpse of his eye. He turned to his right where there, a man, was standing perfectly still, watching Lee closely.

As Lee was about the move, the man suddenly ran off, provoking Lee to run over to the gate in an attempt to stop him. He banged in the gate angrily, suspecting that however this was could possible be the same person who spoke to him on the radio. "You fucker! I will kill you if you come back here again!"

"Lee...?"

Lee turned around where Kenny, Carley, and Christa had followed him into the backyard, and were watching him, confused about who he was yelling to.

"Lee, who were you yelling at?" Kenny asked, suspecting Lee may have gone a little crazy.

"There was someone here, a man." Lee answered, checking the outside of the backyard carefully, thinking he may not be far and might return sooner than he thought. "He was...Watching me."

"Was it walker?" Carley asked.

"Nah, too fast to be a walker." Lee replied, knowing full fact that walkers were too stupid to figure out how to run. "It was deferentially a person."

"Well, that's gonna have to wait for now." Kenny said, wanting to get a move on and find a boat before it was nighttime. "We need to get moving if we wanna find a boat. Me and Lee will go, everyone else, wait here until we're back."

"You two can't go on your own." Christa argued. "We lost one of us when we were all together. If the two of you go on your own, who knows what might happen out there."

"We'll be fine." Kenny assured, reloading his Glock 17 just in case they ran into anymore trouble. "Look, me and Lee will go there, check it out, and then come on back. We'll be fine."

Lee nodded slightly, agreeing with Kenny. He looked back at Carley and needed her to do him a favor while he was gone, knowing she was the only one he trusted. "Carley, can you do me a favor and watch Clementine while we're gone?"

"I will, Lee." Carley assured him, leaning upwards and pecking the side of his face softly for a quick second. "You can count on me."

"Alight, then." Lee smiled, deep down, he did care for Carley and was somewhat getting attached to her. He quickly turned around and followed Kenny before his feelings would get in the way. "Kenny, let's go."

* * *

A few walks through the deserted city of Savannah, Lee and Kenny noticed the entire place was quiet all of a sudden. A little to quiet that it was suspicious. The two men both had their Glock 17's in their hands in case they were to run into anymore trouble.

Suddenly, the two men froze when the sounds of bells ringing spread the air loudly. Lee and Kenny both knelt down in cover, suspecting walkers would emerge any moment now.

"That fuckers messing with us again!" Kenny growled, suspecting this could be the same person who Lee had saw in the church tower.

"I don't think so, listen." Lee replied, realizing that this bell was more further away from them then the last one. "This one's further away. I just keep wondering who is ringing them."

"Yeah, and when I find them, I'm gonna ring their fuckin' bell." Kenny replied, cocking back his gun, preparing to shoot someone if he was to find out who was ringing the bells. He stood back up and began to run towards the river front.

"Good one." Lee joked, following Kenny down the street as the two men began running, not wanting to risk running into any lurkers.

Eventually, the two men made it to the river front and what they saw next was just shocking. There were no boats. The whole dock was deserted, and what boats were left there were destroyed and beyond repair.

Kenny could not believe this. This was his dream, and his hopes of getting his family to safety, but now there was no boats here. What he feared had came true, and now they were screwed.

"Time for Plan B, then?" Lee asked, trying to brighten up the mood slightly as Kenny ran towards the nearest broken boat. "Kenny?"

"This one might still be salvageable." Kenny talked to himself, not wanting to give up so easily after coming this far.

"Kenny, are you fucking serious?" Lee asked, shocked that Kenny was dumb enough to think a half-broken boat could possible be salvageable enough to work. "Kenny, that boat's fucked."

"Look, we can't just give up, Lee." Kenny replied, keeping calm as he studied the boat carefully. "I'll try and see if these boats are worth taking. Why don't you go and check through that telescope over there, see if you can find us anything."

"Alight." Lee sighed, wanting to at least help Kenny try and find a boat still. "That telescope might need some change though."

Kenny reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple of quarters into his hand. He handed them to Lee, who seemed surprise that Kenny still kept change in his pocket in this day and age. "Here, try these."

"You still carry money in your pocket?" Lee said, followed by a smirk as he held the coins in his hand.

Kenny merely ignore him as he continued to examine the boat, still looking for something useful.

Lee knew he was not going to get a reply soon so he left, and made his way up the path towards the telescope, hoping it was still in working order, and maybe, just maybe, he might just find another boat out there on the water.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is completed. Will Lee and Kenny find a boat and get everyone to safety? Will the mysterious man on the radio return? Stay tuned for Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11: a miracle

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 11: a miracle**

**Chapter 11 has been delivered to the story, folks. As you can see I am publishing faster than usual, and if you are free, feel free to check out my other Walking Dead story about Clementine and Sam.**

* * *

Now that Lee had some change from his redneck friend, he walked his way up to the telescope, praying that it was still in working condition. As he got towards the telescope, something ahead had caught his attention that left Lee both shocked and confused. His eye's widened as he witnessed what he had just saw. "What the fuck?"

There, was a barrier made up of body parts, blocking the road behind it, and several undead walkers were impaled on spikes. What sick bastard would do this? Did they do this out of hate for the walkers, or did they do this was a warning?

Lee considered putting these walkers out of their misery, but he knew that noise would just attract more of them, and it would just be a waste of ammo. He placed his pistol back into his back pocket and walked towards the telescope.

Lee placed a coin into the side of the telescope, and closed his left eye and look through the telescope, happy that it was still in working order. He looked around the river, hoping that something useful was there, but unfortunately, there was not a single working boat out there, and even if there was, swimming to it would not be a very good option.

"Well, that boats not salvageable, Lee, but the battery is still in working condition. Might be useful if we do find a boat." Kenny admitted, after finishing checking the boat, walking back to his one and only closet friend in this day and age. He looked up where he spotted the same barrier Lee had saw not too long ago. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I know, it's sick." Lee agreed, not even having to leave the telescope to know what Kenny had just saw.

"See anything?" Kenny inquired, looking towards the river, only to see the entire river was foggy, and almost impossible to see through.

"Nope, nothing." Lee answered, turning the telescope to his left side, double-checking that he did not miss anything. He gasped slightly when something had caught his attention.

Someone, someone alive was spotted on top of nearby building, jumped down with some free running skills. The figure was wearing an bluish jeans, a red and grey hoodie, followed by he/she wearing a hood.

"Shit! Get down!" Lee warned in a loud whisper as he yanked Kenny down, seeing the figure coming their way.

"What is it?" Kenny asked until he realized why they ducking when they spotted the figure going into a newspaper stand. "Alright, Lee, let's get 'em!"

"Wait, Kenny!" Lee said, placing his right hand out to stop him, knowing how Kenny can do stupid things when he is desperate. "We just wanna talk."

"Oh, we're gonna talk alright." Kenny replied, pulling out his Glock 17 from his back pocket. He looked back at Lee before leaving, knowing Lee was not going to help him without no persuasion. "Lee, think about it, what if this is the same person who Clementine's been talking to? The guy on the radio? If it is, we can end this right now!"

"I suppose you're right." Lee agreed, waiting for a chance to catch whoever was talking to Clementine, and possible, could be the same person who was spying on him while Lee was digging.

"You go straight ahead, I'll take the left." Kenny instructed, crouching slightly as he made his way to the side of the news-stand, trying to make as less noise as possible.

Lee slowly crept up to the news-stand and peaked over the counter with his gun clenched tight in his hand, only to discover whoever was there had disappeared. He arched a curious eyebrow, wondering how they got away without him even knowing. "What the-"

As he stood up fully, he heard footsteps creeping up behind him. In a split-second, Lee swiftly turned around, attempting to shoot whoever was behind him, only for his gun to be knocked out from his hand by the same person he had saw.

The figure raised their left hand and punched Lee across his face, almost knocking him to the ground.

Despite the pain, Lee noticed the figure attempting to hit him again, and this time, he was prepared. He waited until the figure attempted to hit him again, and when they did, Lee countered his/her's attack by blocking their arm, and then returning a hit to their belly, winding them slightly.

Now that they were down for a bit, Lee gripped the figures neck, squeezing it tightly as he shoved them against the wall. "Don't you fuckin' move! Are you the one on the radio?!"

The person did not answer. He/she grabbed Lee's arms and struck him directly in his face, almost breaking his nose in the process. The figure swung another hit towards Lee, who caught their arm and headbutted the person in the face.

The person kicked Lee in his groin, causing to to collapse onto the ground in agonizing pain. He watched helplessly as the figure pulled out some sort of ice pick and was about to finish him off.

Just as the figure was about to deliver the finishing blow, blood suddenly shot from their head, killing them instantly.

Lee gasped slightly as he was helped up by Kenny, who had just saved his life again. He was grateful for that as Lee picked up his pistol again. "Thanks man. I thought I was done for."

"No problem, Lee." Kenny replied, leaning down to the figure and removing their hood and mask. "Now what do we have here."

Lee and Kenny both looked shocked for a moment, discovering whoever they had just killed was a girl in around her early twenties, and this was not the person on the radio due to it being a man's voice.

"Christ, it was just a girl." Lee said in shock as he picked up her ice pick tool, thinking it would be handy if they were to run out of ammo.

"Shit, Lee you know I didn't have a choice, right?" Kenny inquired, feeling slightly guilty that he had killed someone who was not a walker or their enemy. "I mean, if I didn't shoot-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She was gonna kill me." Lee replied, assuring his friend that he did not bid any ill towards him for doing that. "Just a little shocking is all."

Kenny nodded slightly as he looked around, suspecting that the gunshot he just fired might have attracted any nearby walkers. He looked back down to Lee, who was checking the girl's bag for anything useful, but nothing good they could use. "Lee, we should get going. That gunshot might have attracted some unwanted attention."

"Alright." Lee agreed, standing up from the corpse until he spotted Kenny running back to the where they were moments ago. "Kenny, what are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving this battery, Lee, this is our ticket to freedom if we find a boat." Kenny answered, holding the battery closely in his hands as they both began to run back to the house they were staying at. "Let's go."

* * *

Eventually, Lee and Kenny made it back to the house the others were staying at. Both men ran into the backyard and closed the gate behind them. On their way back, Lee and Kenny agreed not to tell anyone about the girl they just had to kill back there.

Both men were soon greeted by everyone at the house, who had slight smiles on their faces.

"Lee!" Clementine said, running towards her guardian, happy that they were not back and unharmed. She ran into Lee's arms, who was crouched down and waiting for her hug.

"Hey, girl." Lee greeted, smiling slightly until he looked up and noticed the others smiles.

"What y'all smirkin' about?" Kenny inquired, setting the battery down next to him.

"Look what he found, Kenny." Katjaa said, leading to the shed that was now open they revealed something that was almost a miracle to Kenny.

"Holy shit!" Kenny gasped silently to himself, not believing what they had just discovered inside the shed. There, was a beautiful working condition boat that had been locked in there the entire time. "Goddamn! A boat!"

"Yeah, well." Carley stated, rubbing the back of her head slightly. "We're not sure if it works or not."

"Doesn't matter." Kenny replied, keeping calm in this happy situation as he went over to expect the boat. "I'll check it to see if it works, and even if there is problems, me and Lee found that battery over there."

"Good enough for us." Carley agreed until she had looked towards Lee to get his attention and nodded her head towards the house, meaning she wanted to talk to him in private.

Lee nodded, knowing what the meant as he released Clementine out from his hug and followed the shorter woman into the house.

When they were alone, Lee closed the backdoor behind him so he and Carley could talk in private. He waited for her to speak first, expecting her to say something important.

"Lee, I've been thinking a lot lately." Carley stated. "About you."

"I think about you too, Carley." Lee admitted, almost leading to the exact same conversation back at the Motor Inn.

"Lee, remember when we were in the drugstore and I said I liked Doug in a parent's basement sort of way?" Carley reminded, and she got a slight nod from Lee in agreement. "Well, I like you in a similar way except a little more past a parent's basement way."

I took Lee a few seconds to understood what she meant exactly, and now, he understood she was trying to tell him she had strong feels towards him. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah. What do you think?" Carley asked, hoping that the man from Macon cared for her in the same way.

"Carley..." Lee began, placing both of his hands upon her shoulders. "I care for you too in that sort of way like you said. I just never found a way or the time to say it to you."

Carley nodded slightly until they both stared into each other's eyes for a moment as their faces moved closer, closer, and closer to each other's faces until suddenly, both of them had their lips pressed against each other's, sharing a passionate kiss.

The two moved their arms around each other's backs with their eyes closed, enjoying every moment of this romantic moment, not seeming too bothered that anyone from outside could just walk in at any moment.

As a couple of minutes had passed, the two ended their passionate kiss and looked into each other's eyes with smiles across their faces.

"So, I take it we're a couple now?" Lee asked, although to answer to that question was quite obvious.

"Yeah, but let's not tell anyone yet." Carley suggested, not wanting to make a big fuss about her and Lee being together. "Now, let's go outside. And see if Kenny needs any help with the boat."

"Sounds like a plan." Lee agreed, smiling slightly as he and Carley left the house and made their way into the backyard, hoping that this boat was in working condition and that it would be their ticket to freedom.

* * *

**Chapter is complete. As you can see, Lee never met Vernon and his group, and Molly was killed by Kenny. Some of you may not have liked that, but I decided to add an interesting plot twist. Hope you liked it. But the good thing is, Lee and Carley are now a couple, but they will keep this a secret for now.**


	12. Chapter 12: touch choices

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 12: tough choices**

**Here is chapter 12, folks. Sorry to keep you waiting a little while, but here it is. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A short-while had passed since Kenny had been checking on the boat, and everyone was waiting patiently as they were inside the house, trying to keep patient for Kenny to do his job.

All the members of the group were sitting down silently all except for Lee, who was pacing up and down nervously, hoping that the boat was in working order.

"Can you stop walking up and down, please?" Christa requested, every time he was walking up and down, it made her nervous too. "You're making everyone nervous."

"Sorry." he apologized, finally sitting down on the same couch with Carley, Clementine, Katjaa, and Duck. "I just seems to good to be true."

"Well, then let's hope it is in working order." Omid hoped, crossing both his arms together as he leaned against the chair.

"Yeah, lets." Lee agreed before turning his attention to the backdoor where Kenny had finally returned from checking the boat, and by the look of his expression, it did not look good.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Kenny asked everyone, giving them two options of what they would want to hear first.

"Just cut to the bad news." Lee answered for the others, obviously wanting to cut to the chase straight away.

"Well, the boats got everything we need, gas, engines, works like a beauty, but..." Kenny trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The boats only gonna hold five people-even with a kids on board. So, with me, Kat and Duck already on, there's only two spaces left."

"Now just hold on a minute!" Christa interpreted, standing up from where she was sitting as she made her way to the older man with an annoyed expression. "Why is it you and your family get to go on?"

Kenny was not going to take any more shit from anyone else. He had enough of it when he and Lilly were arguing all the time, and he promised himself that was the end of it. "Well, number one: all this was my idea. Number two: I'm the only one who can drive the boat. And number three: you ain't even been with us that long to decide!"

Christa was about to argue back until Omid had interrupted her, knowing how angry she can get.

"Christa, babe, he's right." Omid replied, obvious wanting to avoid any arguments that could turn to violence between his girlfriend and Kenny.

Christa growled slightly as she left the room before she would loose her temper. She walked away before calling back to them as she was almost out of sight. "Fine! Me and Omid will go out own way! It was a mistake to go with your group!"

"Christa." Omid called her back as he got up and followed her into the next room.

"Well, that's two gone." Kenny said, acting like he was not even bothered if anything happened to them. "That just leaves Lee, Carley, and Clementine. One of you isn't going to come on."

Lee thought about this for a couple of moments, knowing he was trapped 'between a rock and a hard place' as his father would say. He would not leave Carley after he and her were together now, but he would not leave Clementine behind either.

He sighed as he tried to make up his mind on what to do, but he knew Kenny was right, and having more than five people was not going to cover it.

He had three options he could think.

1. He, Carley, and Clementine decided to part ways and take their chances and let Omid and Christa take their places on the boat.

2. He stays and trusts Carley to take care of Clementine while he stays behind on his own.

3. He and Clementine take the boat's places and leave Carley on her own.

Lee could not decide right now, and needed a while to think this over. He sighed as he looked back towards his best friend. "Kenny, I need time to think about this."

"Well, better think fast." Kenny ordered, obviously not wanting to waste anymore time in this house with the walkers and that stranger watching them out there. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Before long, Kenny and his family made their way upstairs to rest until the morning with Carley and Clementine. As for Lee, he had to stay downstairs and think this over now!

One of those three options was going to be the one he needed to pick, but which one? What could he do next?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but now you people reading get to decide which one of these three options will Lee pick. You all decide by putting your vote in reviews, and I won't be updating until I get some votes.**

**So, what will Lee do.**

**1. He, Carley, and Clementine decided to part ways and take their chances and let Omid and Christa take their places on the boat.**

**2. Lee stays and trusts Carley to take care of Clementine while he stays behind on his own.**

**3. Lee and Clementine take the boat's places and leave Carley on her own.**

**You people get to pick, and I suggest pick wisely. :D**


	13. Chapter 13: the final decision

**The Walking Dead: only trying to do the right thing**

**Chapter 13: the final decision**

**Hey, everyone, me here. Thank all of you for being patient and for voting for the options of what will happen next, and guess what? We have an answer! I will not reveal it here because it will be a spoiler so I will let you all read. Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning, the group had woken up nice and early after Kenny had made it very clear that he wanted to go now before any more problems would occur such as walkers or even the guy on the radio that had been stalking them, or maybe even another random stranger like the girl Kenny had to shoot to save Lee.

Outside of the house, the group had spent almost all morning, trying to get all the way to the river front without making any noise, not wanting to attract any more attention than they already had in the past. To move the boat, Lee and Kenny had found something to help push it there.

When they arrived, the group slowly lowered the boat into the water while a couple of them kept watch for any lurkers, expecting the worst at any moment now. Finally, the boat was ready, and it was time to go as soon as possible. The first passengers to get however, was Katjaa and Duck, who lowered themselves in from the docks.

Kenny kept a close eye on his family before he turned his attention back to Lee, Carley, Clementine, Omid, and Christa. He looked at Lee closely, knowing it was time for him to make the decision: who is going to get on the boat, and who will stay? "Alright, Lee. Did you make a decision yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I talked it over with Carley last night. "Lee answered, looking at both Clementine and Carley, who were standing on both sides of him. He smiled, knowing that no matter what, he, Carley, and Clementine would be safe as long as they were to look out for each other. "And I have decided that I want Omid and Christa to take our places on the boat."

Saying this, it left Kenny, Omid, and Christa in shock. Kenny did not expect for Lee to refuse the offer on the boat after they were practically best friends now, and Omid and Christa did not expect to get a place on the boat due to them not being the group for so long.

"Lee, are you serious?" Kenny inquired; wanting to make sure he heard what just came out from Lee's mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Lee replied, holding Clementine's hand as he looked towards Omid and Christa. "And that's my choice."

"Lee, man, I don't know what to say." Omid said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as he tried to think of a way he could thank him properly.

"You don't have to thank me, Omid." Lee assured before he shifted his attention back over to Kenny and offered him a handshake with his free hand. "Kenny, it's been great knowing you, but this my choice, and I am sticking with it."

"Well, if that's your choice, then." Kenny replied, accepting Lee's handshake for a few seconds, his expression still shocked about Lee not going to be able to come with him. "Take care of yourself, Lee."

Before long, it was time to get going as soon as possible. Omid and Christa made their way towards the boat, but first, Christa stopped next to Lee and smiled for a moment, realizing not everyone in this day and age were all bad. "Thank you, Lee."

After a couple of seconds to get the boat started, Kenny looked back where Omid and Christa were in the boat with him, and Katjaa was securing a life jacket around Duck just in case of any problems. He took one last look at Lee, Carley, and Clementine and silently wished them good luck before pushing the lever on the boat, sending them away from the docks and into the open sea.

Lee could only watch as the people he had been with for more than three months sailed away into the sunset, and although he wish things could have gone different, he wished Kenny the best, glad that his plan to get out of to the open water had finally came true.

The trio were about to leave, preparing to take their chances out there on their own, but before they left, Clementine had tugged Lee's hand for a second to gain his attention, and when he was looking, there was something she needed to ask: "Lee, are you going to find my parents now? They can't be far."

Lee knew there was no way to avoid her request this time. He did not have the heart to tell her that they were dead, but he knew well fact lying was not a very good option either. He opened his mouth, preparing to answer her question, but a voice had spoken first.

"Going somewhat?"

Lee jumped at the sound at the sound of the voice, and swiftly turned around where a man wearing a brown leather jacket, longish brown hair, and greenish pants, stood there with a Bereatta 92FS Inox pistol held in his right hand, and behind him were two walkers with their mouths and arms cut off, and rope attached to their necks.

Lee's eyes widened, realizing that this man was the one who was spying on him yesterday when he was burying that walker boy. He was about to charge towards him, but the man raised his gun, ordering Lee to freeze.

"No, no." the stranger ordered, waving his gun slightly, beckoning for Lee to stay where he was. "Stay where you are."

Clementine looked towards the walkers behind him, and jumped in shock when she recognized their faces. She was about to run over to them, but was held back by Carley. She squirmed slightly, wanting to reach out to them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Clementine, no!" Carley said, holding her back as the young girl began to cry in the older woman's grip.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Lee asked, anger in his voice as he just wanted to pull out a gun to shoot him, but problem was, they gave their weapons to Kenny and the rest of the group, and only were left with a pistol, which was in Carley's possession. "Are you the guy on the radio?!"

"That I Am." the stranger agreed, grinning slightly as he released the walkers, but they did not move and remained still. He kept Lee at gun point, just in case he got any smart ideas. "Now, let's talk, shall we? Do you know who I am?"

"No. I don't know anything about you." Lee replied, trying to keep himself to calm during this situation.

"You wouldn't. People like you don't." the stranger accused, almost if he knew Lee. "Now, you're thinking, "Who would have it out for me," huh? A couple of weeks ago, there was a station wagon in the forest. Full of food and supplies. That your people stole from us."

Saying this, Lee now knew who this man was. He must have been the person who owned the station wagon they stole from, but how could he have made it here? Did Clementine also tell him their exact location now?

But Lee knew that he did nothing wrong, and did not deserve to be held at gun point by this man. "I didn't take from you." he assured.

"I know, but your people did, didn't they?" the stranger reminded.

"I told them not to do it, but they didn't listen, there was nothing I could have done." Lee explained, cracking his knuckles slightly. "I didn't agree with them."

"That's what Clementine said." the stranger said, looking towards Clementine for a moment, who was being held in a hug by Carley, crying in sadness after seeing her parents as walkers. He looked back towards Lee, and was completely unaware that Lee had taken a step closer. "Why didn't you agree with them?"

"Because it wasn't right. It wasn't our stuff." Lee answered, hoping he could negotiate with the stranger into not killing him, but it did not look well so far. "I knew you were going to come back."

"That's real good of you." the stranger praised him slightly, holding his gun down slightly in a calm matter.

"Look, I didn't take from you." Lee assured a second time. "What do you want me to say or do?"

"I don't want you to do anything." the stranger replied, looking down towards the ground in sadness like he was about to cry. "I hurt her so bad. I took my son Adam hunting one day, but I lost him, and the look on her face said, "You are a monster". I could have got her trust back, but after your people took our stuff, she left and took our daughter Elizabeth, but they didn't get far. I found them a day later on the side of the road; dead...Do I look like a monster to you?"

Lee could not exactly tell if he was asking him the question or not, but nevertheless, he decided to answer anyway. He shook his head slightly as he answered the question. "No."

"I'm not like you, Lee." the stranger accused, raising his gun back up to his face. "You walked Clementine into a dairy full of sick people and let them get their hands on her. You let a boy yanked out of a window and let him die so you could protect a pretty girl with a gun! You even brought her to this city where thousands of those things could have got her!"

After saying the stuff about Doug dying, this made Carley angry, suspecting that this man was going to nothing but accuse Lee of things he could not do to prevent. And since he was not paying much attention to her, she slowly moved her hand into her pocket.

"There was nothing I could have done." Lee replied. "Both of them were in trouble. There was only time to save one."

"ONLY TIME TO SAVE ONE!?" the stranger screamed at the top of his lungs, preparing to shoot Lee directly in his face. He calmed himself down for a moment and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket, similar to the one Clementine owned. "THIS is how I know. But truth be told, I wasn't even mad it you when I found Clementine on my radio. I was coming for the others, but she told me about everything you did. You are a very bad person Lee. You're a thief, a murderer, a monster, and I am going to hurt you so bad. Tell me, Lee, do you even know anything about her?"

"I know more than you ever will!" Lee spat out.

"I bet you don't even know how old she is." the stranger said.

"She's nine." Lee answered, remembering how Clementine told him it was her birthday not too long ago.

"Oh, so you do know her age." the stranger replied, smiling slightly as he raised his pistol yet again, preparing to end this once and for all. "But that doesn't mean anything, Lee. If she was in my care, she would have never been exposed to what she's been with you. I am going to take her into my care; we are going to be a family. But first, I am going to make sure you never. Hurt. Anyone. Agai-AHH!"

Lee jumped at the sound of the gunshot as the stranger groaned in agony, clutching his arm from where he had been shot by Carley. In a split-second, Lee ran towards the stranger and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down as he began to choke him by placing both of his hands against his neck.

The stranger struggled for air as he squirmed around, desperately trying to get free, but Lee would not let ago, and kept a solid grip on his throat.

Finally, after a minute had passed, the stranger had finally died from lack of air and stopped struggling. Lee took a few breaths as he picked up the stranger's pistol and shot him in the head to prevent him from reanimation as a walker.

He walked back over to Clementine, who was still crying in sadness. He knelt down to her height and hugged him, knowing how much she must be going through right now. "Shhhh, I know what you are going through right now, honey, but there's something I need you to decide for me."

"W-what is it, Lee?" Clementine inquired, crying into her guardian's shoulder.

"...Do you want to...Put your parents out of their misery, or do you want me to leave them...?" Lee inquired. "It's your choice."

It took Clementine a couple of moments to answer Lee's questions. She looked at her now zombie parents, who stood there, not being able to make any noises with their mouths, and answered Lee's question finally. "I...I want to leave them, Lee. I...I don't want them to die."

"Okay, sweat-pea, we can leave them here." Lee replied, letting her go out from his hug as he stood back up to check his surroundings, suspecting that gunshot might have attracted some unwanted attention. "Alright, let's go. We need to get out from the city."

"Where will we go?" Carley asked, placing her pistol back into her pocket.

"We just got to keep moving." Lee answered, not sure where to go next now that there were only three of them left. "Let's get back to the train. We'll figure it out as we go along."

Carley nodded, and the trio ran away from the area they were in, making their way through the streets of Savannah, preparing to leave this god-awful city and get back to the train, expecting more surprises for the future.

* * *

**The end, to all who are reading. I read the votes, and most of you wanted to go with option 1. There may be a sequel to this story, but we will see, and I thank everyone for reading. **

**Assassin's Creed Master out.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Telltale Games.**

**The cast:**

**Dave Fennoy voice of Lee Everett**

**Melissa Hutchison voice of Clementine**

**Nicole Vigil voice of Carley**

**Gavin Hammon voice of Kenny**

**Cissy Jones voice of Katjaa**

**Max Kaufman voice of Kenny Jr. "Duck"**

**Roger Jackson voice of Charles "Chuck" and The Stranger **

**Mara Junot voice of Christa**

**Owen Thomas voice of Omid**

**Trevor Hoffmann voice of Ben Paul**

**Nikki Rapp voice of Lilly **


End file.
